La tarta de manzana del Edén
by Katie-mi
Summary: AU, Desmond ha encontrado un nuevo trabajo después de algunos desastres laborales. La cafetería Heat of Coffee, es un lugar por el que pasa mucha gente y es porque tienen una Tarta de manzana especial, ¿Cuál es el secreto de la tarta de manzana del Edén? ¿Lo descubrirá Desmond antes que la competencia directa de Heat of the Coffee, El Dunkin'Templars?
1. Capitulo 1

**NA: Este es un fanfic ligeramente inspirado en el AU coffee de maliks-butt de Tumblr, es una pena que no vaya a poder leerlo, por el idioma y tal. Ya sabéis que los personajes son de ubisoft ( o mejor dicho u be sobbing) blah blah. **

**No sé hasta qué punto este fanfic es una historia seria que vaya tener un final digno. El Plot es un poco absurdo, pero a mí y mi coautora Hatsu nos gusta lo absurdo, no sé. En fin, no prometo nada. Excusen las posibles faltas de ortografía/gramática/typos… se hace lo que se puede.**

**Enjoy!**

Desmond se sentía desgraciado, había perdido cinco trabajos en el último año. Esto no era algo que se reflejase en su curriculum, en este ponía que había dejado su último trabajo para dedicarse plenamente a sus estudios, veterinaria. La realidad era que había dejado los estudios cuando sus padres le habían dejado de pasar dinero.

Esta era la entrevista final, en un trabajo en el que sentía que no podía fallar.

Sentado en una silla de plástico verde, Desmond se mantenía firme en que a pesar de todo pronóstico este trabajo era ya suyo. A su lado se encontraba Connor, quien no mantenía contacto con Desmond, es más en algunos momentos el segundo podía asegurar que parecía que ignorase su presencia. Las grises paredes de aquella pequeña sala de espera daban mal rollo y el único sonido de la botella de agua, que goteaba, resultaba espeluznante.

— ¡Eh! ¡Tío has pensado que si nos han hecho esperar tanto es porque este trabajo ya es nuestro!? — Dijo Desmond intentando entablar una conversación.

Connor mugió y se encogió de hombros. Al parecer la conversación parecía misión imposible. Mezclada la situación con el ambiente oscuro de aquel lugar a Desmond le daba escalofríos.

Una puerta se abrió y una chica alta, morena y pecosa, Rebeca, la misma que había hecho la preselección en las entrevistas anteriores se dirigió a los dos chicos sentados en aquellas incomodas sillas de plástico.

— Pasad chicos, ¿habéis traído todo lo que os pedí cuando os llamé ayer? — Preguntó Rebeca con una enorme sonrisa.

— Sí, verás… Rebeca… El chico de la puerta me ha llenado de café y todos mis papeles… — contestó Desmond dubitativo, y pensando que hubiera sido mejor llegar tarde pero con todos los papeles presentables y pulcros.

—Mmm… ¡no pasa nada! ¡Sois los elegidos! — dijo enérgicamente la chica y golpeando la espalda de Connor, que se sobresaltó al contacto físico con la chica —, pasad al despacho, que os daré vuestros horarios y los uniformes. Luego os presento a vuestros compañeros de curro.

El despacho era mucho más luminoso, pero tampoco destacaba por su decoración pues estaba a llena de cajas de cartón amontonadas y lo más parecido a un cuadro era un corcho a rebosar de papeles, tickets y otros. Ironicamente el puesto de trabajo para el que habían aplicado era en una cafetería del centro con una exquisita decoración de aire renacentista italiano.

En aquel despacho tampoco había sillas, así que los chicos se mantuvieron de pie mirando a Rebeca que se sentó sobre la mesa del despacho, mientras repasaba los papeles de Connor.

— Connor, tu horario es uno de mejores — le dijo al moreno de forma entusiasta y entregándole el contrato. — No tienes que levantarte temprano, harás de dos de la tarde a nueve de la noche. Son muchas horas, pero creo recordar que te iba bien ¿no es así?

—Si, si —dijo Connor con voz serena mientras se apoyaba en la mesa para firmarlo.

Rebeca se levantó y empezó a rebuscar en una caja tras la mesa del despacho. De la caja sacó una camiseta con el logo de la cafetería, _Heat of the coffe_e en letras rojas formando una especie de hoja.

— A ver, — comentó Rebeca colocando sobre el torso de Connor aquella camiseta gris— Es enorme, pero chico ¡Tú lo eres también! ¡Estás muy fuerte!

Connor sonrió afablemente y cogió la camiseta. Si no fuera porque Achilles estaba enfermo y necesitaban el dinero, se hubiese ido de viaje dejando la carrera de ingeniería naval y olvidando las entusiastas frases de aquella morena.

Desmond se planteaba abandonar la idea del trabajo, hacer ejercicio _nonstop_ hasta que sus bíceps fueran tan fuertes como los de Connor y luego volver. Intentó aguantarse la risa de aquellos fugaces pensamientos tan poco adecuados para la situación.

—Tu contrato tendrá que esperar a mañana, Desmond. Tu horario es el de mañana, te quiero aquí a las ocho y te enseñaremos como funciona todo — le dijo al otro chico entregándole otra camiseta, igual a excepción del tamaño. — Venid que os presentaré a vuestros compañeros.

Rebeca sacó unas llaves del rojo delantal que llevaba puesto y los dirigió por un pasillo entre cajas, al lado de una de las pilas de cajas había una puerta. La morena introdujo la llave en el cerrojo de la puerta e intentó abrirla.

—¡Altaïr! ¡Ayúdame que no puedo abrir! — Gritó Rebeca.

Connor se adelantó hacía donde estaba la chica y le ofreció su ayuda, pero al parecer un tipo de ojos castaños perilla y el pelo largo recogido en una coleta se le había adelantado por el otro lado y empujaba la puerta para dejar pasar a la chica.

— ¡Sí,mi _bella ragazza_! — Dijo el tipo todo entusiasta mirando a Rebeca pasar por aquel pequeño espacio que había entre las cajas y el otro lado de la puerta. Luego al ver a Desmond y Connor en el otro lado dejó de hacer fuerza dejando a Connor hacer el trabajo. Desmond sintió una pequeña puñalada a su virilidad cuando amablemente Connor le aguanto la puerta, a pesar de eso le dio las gracias.

— Bueno, está puerta no la debéis usar chicos — dijo Rebeca un poco avergonzada por la situación. — Este cretino de aquí es Ezio, Ezio estos son Connor y Desmond.

— Huh, Rebeca ¿Es que acaso nunca me escuchas cuando te digo que necesitamos chicas guapas? Eso es lo que llena las cafeterías— dijo Ezio secando un vaso y sin mirar a sus nuevos compañeros de trabajo.

Rebeca suspiró, aquel chico nunca cambiaría. Detrás de la barra estaba Altair que los miraba de reojo, de forma huraña como un halcón que en cualquier momento saltaría sobre sus presas y las devoraría sin pensar.

— Y ese de ahí es Altaïr, es un buen chico — dijo Rebeca sonriendo. — Si yo no estuviera aquí él sería el encargado.

— Si, si tú no estuvieses y Altair supiese que es la rapidez y la eficiencia en el trabajo — dijo un cliente de tez morena y nariz aguileña sentado en la barra. A Desmond le resultó curioso aquel hombre, pues vestía de traje, pulcro e impoluto, pero lo que le llamó la atención era que le faltaba un brazo.

Altaïr le lanzó una mirada, pero todo el mundo estaba preocupado de que le lanzase la botella de leche que tenía entre las manos.

— Bueno Malik, tampoco hace falta que lo digas así — dijo Rebeca con intención de calmar un poco la situación. — Malik es inversor, es un buen amigo del jefe. Desde que abrieron el _Dunkin' Templars_ aquí delante las cosas se nos han puesto difíciles y hemos necesitado un poco de ayuda. — La chica miró su reloj y su sonrisa entusiasta cambió por completo. — chicos, os veo mañana, ¡tengo que irme, llego tardísimo a la uni!

Dicho esto se quitó el delantal que dejó tirado sobre la barra y salió corriendo. Connor se marchó también casi al momento, pero Desmond no sabía qué hacer con su existencia, esperaba poder empezar a trabajar aquel mismo día, así que se sentó en la barra y pidió un cappuccino con extra de chocolate.

— El primer café es gratis ¿no? — Dijo amablemente Desmond cuando Altaïr le sirvió aquel vaso de café para llevar.

—No.

— Vale, vale — dijo el chico, pagó la cuenta y se marchó con su café.

Desmond descubrió en aquel momento el motivo por el cual Altaïr no era encargado, aquel cappuccino con extra de chocolate resultaba ser un cappuccino, sí, pero con sirope de vainilla.

A la mañana siguiente Maquiavelo había quedado en la cafetería con Malik para hablar sobre los nuevos trabajadores, y como iban a enfocar la campaña contra la competencia más inmediata.

Eran las siete y media de la mañana y Malik esperaba en la puerta trasera cuando Maquiavelo llegó.

— Perdona el retraso, pero es que me ha costado horrores conseguir un taxi— dijo Maquiavelo mientras había la puerta y ambos entraban al edificio. — Supongo que Juno y Minerva ya se han marchado.

—Sí, las vi salir hace unos minutos — Contestó Malik dejando su maletín sobre la mesa del despacho y sacando unos papeles de este. — He investigado a tus nuevos trabajadores y no sé si te va a gustar.

Maquiavelo tomó los papeles en sus manos y empezó a leer. Connor Kenway resultaba ser hijo de Haytham Kenway, el mayor accionista del _Dunkin'Templars _, aquello era sospechoso.

— He tenido a La Volpe siguiéndolo, yo creo que Connor es el menor de nuestros problemas— dijo Malik con seriedad — Es hijo ilegitimo de Haytham, su padre lo reconoció cuando la madre de este murió, pero al chico no parece gustarle nada su vida de nuevo rico y se ocupa del Viejo Davenport.

— ¿Qué hay del otro? — Preguntó Maquiavelo.

—No tenemos tanta información, a La Volpe se le cayó el café sobre su carpeta y Rebeca le dijo que trajera los papeles hoy, pero fíjate en su currículo.

—El _Dunkin' Templars_, tiene encima los huevos de ponérnoslo en las narices — dijo Maquiavelo algo irritado al leer el nombre de la competencia en el curriculum del chico.

— ¿Qué has pensado para tratar con ellos? — Preguntó Malik

— Competencia agresiva, — empezó a explicar Maquiavelo, pero llamaron a la puerta. — ¡Adelante!

Desmond entró por la puerta a aquel despacho repleto de cajas, hoy había dos sillas. De una de ellas Malik se levantó, Maquiavelo le entregó de nuevo todos los papeles.

—Ya me lo contarás— dijo el manco antes de marcharse por donde había entrado Desmond.

—Yo, siento si he interrumpido algo, Rebeca me dijo que viniera esta hora y bueno, Aveline me ha abierto la puerta. — Intento excusarse el chico algo intimidado por la mirada del jefe de la empresa.

—Siéntate Desmond Miles, —dijo Maquiavelo. El chico se sentía ahora más intimidado, de hecho empezó a sudar. — Solo quiero hacerte algunas preguntas.

El chico asintió y le entregó una carpeta con todos los documentos que Rebeca le había pedido que trajera el día anterior. Maquiavelo abrió aquella carpeta despacio, al chico le parecieron siglos. No podía perder aquel trabajo, un mes más desempleado y tendría que volver a casa de sus padres.

Maquiavelo solo sacó de allí el curriculum y subrayó con un bolígrafo rojo dos palabras "_Dunkin'Templars_".

— Las cartas sobre la mesa, el señor Kenway quiere la receta de tarta de manzana del Edén, — el jefe se giró con su silla con ruedas y le dio la espalda a Desmond, se levantó y empezó a andar por la habitación. — Sería capaz de enviarnos un espía, si lo eres no me lo dirás, obviamente, así que te voy a vigilar de cerca, Desmond Miles.

Desmond sudaba mares, no tenía ni idea de que decir. Si era cierto que la tarta de manzana del _Heat of the coffee_ era muy famosa en la ciudad por su exquisito sabor, pero él nunca robaría la receta. Aquel Maquiavelo era un tanto paranoico y si no fuese por la necesidad imperiosa de conseguir dinero se iría por donde había venido.

— Únicamente trabajé allí, no soy un espía señor— dijo Desmond nervioso, gesticulaba tratando de explicarse de algún modo. — Por culpa de _Dunkin'Templars_ soy incapaz de encontrar otro trabajo en ningún lado, me echaron cuando apenas llevaba un mes.

— O bien eres muy buen actor, o bien dices la verdad — Dijo el jefe sonriente y apoyando una mano sobre el hombro de Desmond. — No cambia las cosas, ahora incorpórate a tu trabajo. Aveline te enseñará lo que debes hacer y Rebeca te llevará el contrato para que lo firmes.

Desmond salió por el pasillo y cruzó las cocinas de la cafetería, había conseguido el trabajo pero se sentía el ser más desdichado del mundo. El chico entró en la cafetería y cogió uno de aquellos delantales rojos, se lo ató a la cintura y sonrió a su nuevo día, en un nuevo trabajo que ojalá le durara más que los últimos.


	2. Capitulo 2

**NA: gracias a todos aquellos que leéis este fic, en serio, gracias. No haré más comentarios poco afortunados sobre la trama que poco a poco intentamos mostrar… ya dije que no prometía nada y sigo sin hacerlo. Solo quiero decir que muy a pesar de que algunos personajes se ven sumamente desgraciados casualmente son mis personajes favoritos…. Creo que puede que se note cierto nivel de OoC, pero los Au son complejos…. Y más aún en este nivel de trama. **

**Love. **

La mañana transcurría con normalidad. En el tocadiscos sonaba todo el rato música de clavicordio y la cabeza de Clay estaba a punto de estallar, por fortuna ya habían llegado sus quince minutos de descanso.

— Lucy, voy a salir a fumar o me reventaré los sesos con ese viejo revolver de decoración — dijo Clay desatándose aquel delantal del _Dunkin'Templars_ de color malva.

— Esta bien, pero no tardes — dijo la rubia de ojos claros saliendo de la cocina de aquel local. — Tenemos aún mucho trabajo en la cocina.

Clay no contestó, estaba hartísimo de atender a los clientes, él solo desde que Desmond se había marchado. En parte era algo positivo porque al vivir juntos lo único que le faltaba era ir juntos al baño para acabar de redondear aquella relación, ya casi parecían un viejo matrimonio.

El chico cruzó la calle aprisa, no quería que Lucy viera que se dirigía al café de delante: _El Heat of the Coffee_. Sí a pesar de sentir alivio por no trabajar con Desmond más, lo quería mucho y no podía evitar preocuparle saber qué tal le iba en su primer día de trabajo.

Al entrar en el _Heat of Coffee_ el aroma de la canela se instaló en sus fosas nasales, aquella debía ser la famosa tarta de manzana del Edén de la que todo el mundo hablaba. Clay barrió el local con la mirada en busca de su compañero de piso.

A su izquierda, en una esquina un hombre con gafas tecleaba sin parar, casi como loco, en un laptop. Un grupo de chicas guapas reía acomodadas en los sofás del fondo de la tienda y un chico apoyado en la barra charlaba con la morenaza que servía el café por las mañanas en aquel paraíso nada parecido al _Dunkin'Templars_.

— ¡Eh Clay! ¿Qué haces aquí? — dijo la voz de Desmond. Al girarse, Clay pudo ver que su compañero de piso dejaba un trozo de tarta en la mesa del hombre del ordenador portátil. — Aquí tiene.

— Bu-bueno solo había venido a ver que…— empezó a decir Clay.

— Puede usted llamarme Shaun. — Interrumpió el hombre de las gafas descortésmente, aunque en la cabeza de este todo había sonado de un modo mucho más sensual. De hecho Shaun, escritor de novela histórica, seguía a Desmond allí donde iba. Pues el chico era su musa, Shaun sentía que si no tenía a Desmond cerca para hablarle de un modo estúpido no podía trabajar. Lo curioso era que Desmond nunca recordaba la cara de Shaun, podía sonarle pero nunca sabía quién era. Este hecho era el único por el cual a Shaun le molestaba profundamente Desmond a quien también parecía amar secretamente.

El camarero, un poco atónito por la reacción del escritor, tomó a Clay por el brazo y lo arrastró hasta la barra del café.

— No sé qué bicho le habrá picado a ese tío—, murmuró Desmond por lo bajo— ¿Te pongo un café? ¿Me echa de menos Lucy?

— Buff… Pon me un café americano y olvídate de Lucy — dijo Clay acomodándose en un taburete. — Lucy es un infierno, se pasa el día en las cocinas y me deja solo en la cafetería con todos esos clientes insatisfechos sexualmente que me gritan como si fuera mi culpa.

La puerta de la cafetería se abrió y Ezio entró en el local, en realidad solo Aveline se dio cuenta de esto, pero en la cabeza de Ezio todo era un poco diferente. El sol entraba en la cafetería y todas las chicas se giraban a mirarle con sonrisitas que solo podían significar que querían tema con él, obviamente Ezio no se había percatado de que las únicas chicas que habían allí eran Aveline, su hermana y sus amigas.

— ¡Ezio! Pensaba que tu hacías horario de tardes — dijo Desmond sorprendido de ver al italiano en la cafetería a aquellas horas.

— Ya bueno Altaïr tiene recados que hacer y me ha pedido que le cambie el turno, así de paso puedo ver a Caterina ¿ha venido ya a por su café? — Contestó Ezio emocionado pensando en la única dama por la cual las sonrisitas de las otras se volvían insustanciales e insulsas.

— ¿La pelirroja?— preguntó Clay curioso. Pues sí, Caterina Sforza, la dueña de la perfumería Forli situada justo al lado del _Heat of the coffee_, era la tía buena por excelencia a los ojos de todos los estudiantes universitarios que pasaban por el barrio.

— Caterina ya ha venido, sí y ahora todos a trabajar— dijo Aveline dando palmas para que los chicos dejasen de charlar como marujas.

— ¡No!Lo último que quiero es volver al trabajo — dijo Clay mirando el reloj, aún le quedaban cinco minutos de descanso.

— ¿Sabes? Quizás si no vinieras a la competencia directa a tomar café en tu descanso en tu empresa te mirarían mejor — comentó Aveline a modo de consejo amable. En aquel momento Clay sintió una punzada en el corazón, aquella morenaza además de guapa era amable y encantadora, no como Lucy. — Toma, come un poco de nuestra tarta y repondrás fuerzas.

Definitivamente la amabilidad de aquella chica no tenía límites. En aquel instante Clay decidió que cada vez que lo pasase mal en el trabajo pensaría en aquella chica y su corazón se llenaría de paz.

Después de tomar aquel trozo de tarta el pobre Clay debía volver al trabajo y cabizbajo y desesperanzado se dirigió a la salida. Desmond observaba sus pasos algo triste, ojalá pudiera hacer algo por ayudar a su amigo.

En aquel instante un moreno de considerable melena y perilla entraba por la puerta cargando una bolsa de perfumerías _Forli_. Su nombre era Cesar Borgia, heredero de Rodrigo Borgia y un excelente militar, era raro que se adentrase en el _Heat of the coffee_ pues su conflicto con los Auditore era conocido desde la muerte del padre de Ezio. Pero allí estaba Cesar, sentándose en una mesa del centro del café.

— ¿Es que nadie va a venir a servirme? — Preguntó prepotentemente Cesar Borgia mirando hacía Desmond que limpiaba la barra con un paño húmedo. El chico se sintió ligeramente intimidado pero sonrió amablemente y se acercó a la mesa con su libreta para anotar el pedido. — Un café con leche merengada, tarta de manzana, un rollito de canela y un sándwich de cangrejo. Rápido y el sándwich para llevar.

Al volver a la barra Ezio tomó la libreta de Desmond y empezó a preparar aquel café, su compañero le miraba algo sorprendido Ezio trabajaba a la velocidad que lo hacía alguien cuando había mucha cola, pero el local se encontraba tranquilo.

— Tú sírvele la comida — dijo Ezio y acto seguido lanzó un lapo al vaso de café que estaba preparando.

— ¿Qué haces? — gritó Desmond alarmado por la reciente actuación del moreno.

— La paciencia y el tiempo hacen más que la fuerza y la violencia —dijo Ezio citando a un famoso poeta francés. — Ya sabes, a lo mejor a base de mucho de esto se vuelve un tipo legal.

Una vez terminado de remover el café para que el regalito que le había puesto no se notase especialmente, Ezio tomó todo lo que había pedido Cesar y se lo llevó a la mesa.

— Ya veo que compramos en _Forli_, a ti y a tu novio Micheletto esos perfumes os deben sentar de miedo — comentó Ezio a modo de mofa cuando se volvía hacía la barra.

— Algunos tenemos hermanas que nos quieren — dijo Cesar mirando a Ezio por encima del hombro.

—Ya, es que muchos hermanos mayores nos conformamos con el respeto natural de nuestras hermanas — contestó en voz muy alta para que todo el mundo lo oyera. Se rumoreaba que Cesar se acostaba con su hermana, y aquello era algo que Ezio pretendía sacar a relucir, pues le parecía repugnante.

Ezio se volvió a la barra poniendo muecas de asco, solo con pensar en Cesar le entraban arcadas, aquel cretino se creía muy especial por tener la vida solucionada y no tener que trabajar de verdad.

— Los Borgia y los Auditore nunca se han llevado bien, es un conflicto _vox populi_— dijo Aveline a Desmond, quien miraba a Cesar relamer su cuchillo de forma obscena.

En aquel momento y sacando a Desmond de aquella extraña visión, Altaïr entró en el café de forma apresurada, puso las manos sobre la barra y dijo:

— ¡Tengo que hablar con Maquiavelo o con Malik ya!

En aquel momento Maquiavelo abrió la puerta del despacho que daba al café, le había molestado que Altair gritara de ese modo.

— Si lo que quieres es hablar conmigo, se más racional y entra por la puerta de atrás— dijo Maquiavelo con seriedad. Su porte era totalmente señorial y aquello intimidó un poco al joven Altair. Ambos entraron como pudieron por aquella puerta y se quedaron a solas en el despacho.

Altaïr no sabía por dónde empezar, todo aquello podía ser una tontería o significar que durante largo tiempo habían confiado en la persona equivocada. Fuera como fuese el corazón de Altaïr ibn-la'ahad se había hecho pedazos con su descubrimiento final.

Hacía algunos meses que Altaïr recibió algunos anónimos que le hablaban sobre la dudosa lealtad de su padre adoptivo. A lo largo de todo el tiempo el chico se había permitido el lujo de tomárselos a broma, pero la última semana Altaïr había decidido plantarle cara a aquel molesto anónimo y pedirle hablar cara a cara. Ya le había pasado con anterioridad que el pesado de Roberto de Sable le había incordiado de aquel modo, pero únicamente calumniaba sin ser claro. Esta vez parecía que la cosa iba en serio.

Tras una laboriosa investigación, Altair descubrió que aquel anónimo no era otro que Maria Thorpe, trabajadora del Dunkin'Templars, y al parecer realmente contaba con pruebas que marcaban una clara deslealtad por parte de Al Mualim.

— Al Mualim nos la está jugando, — dijo seriamente Atlaïr. — Se ha estado viendo con los _Templars_, al parecer ha estado robando recetas y pretende hacer su propia compañía sin contar con ellos, y obviamente sin nosotros.

— ¿Quién es tu fuente? — Maquiavelo dudaba de aquel rumor, pues conocía a Al Mualim desde hacía décadas y siempre había sido leal al _Heat of the coffee_.

— Maria Thorpe y sonará a locura, pero la creo Nicolás— comentó Altair un poco angustiado. A cara de Maquiavelo lo decía todo, parecía una clara jugarreta por parte de la compañía enemiga. — Al Mualim se ha comportado de un modo extraño los últimos meses, me ha hecho robar recetas a varios chefs de la ciudad alegando que habían sido robadas por estos antes pero no era cierto, tienes que ayudarme.

Maquiavelo no sabía por dónde continuar, todo aquello le resultaba un tanto psicodélico. Estaba harto, ¿Por qué no le dejaban regentar su coffee shop en paz? ¿Era tanto pedir? Ya no únicamente tenía a una competencia agresiva y feroz frente a él, sino que también debía vigilar a sus amigos y accionistas para evitar el desastre de aquella pequeña empresa.

— Marchate de casa de Al Mualim, vete donde de té la gana pero márchate de allí— dijo Maquiavelo pensativo mientras tomaba su teléfono móvil del bolsillo de la americana. — Yo llamaré al zorro para que me haga algunas averiguaciones.

Altair asintió serio y salió del despacho. Al llegar a las cocinas de la cafetería cogió un delantal rojo y se lo anudó a la cintura, al menos el trabajo no le faltaría por el momento.

El chico se dirigió a un grupo de clientes que se había sentado en los sofás esquineros cerca de la ventana y les tomó el pedido. Aquel grupo no eran otros que Claudia Auditore, Sofia Sartor y Leonardo Da Vinci que charlaban amenamente de sus estudios recién empezados aquel año en la universidad.

— ¡Dios mío, Altaïr está buenísimo! —dijo Claudia una vez este se hubo marchado.

— Por lo que dicen las mujeres son de poca distracción para él — insinuó Leonardo, causando la risa de Sofía.

— Pues es una pena — aseguró Claudia mirando como el chico preparaba el pedido que le habían hecho.

—Claudia, ¿es que acaso no aprendiste nada con Duccio? — Preguntó Sofía sorprendida por lo rápido que Claudia se había recuperado de su reciente ruptura.

— Bueno, Ezio puede hacer sufrir a cualquier idiota que no me corresponda como es debido. — Dijo Claudia con total frivolidad mientras que Leonardo se sonrojaba ligeramente ante la mención de Ezio. Sofía se percató de la reacción de su amigo, todo el mundo sabía que a Leonardo le encantaba Ezio excepto quizás el mismo Leonardo.

—Creo que a Leonardo le gusta tu hermanito — dijo Sofia con una sonrisilla burlona.

— ¿Y a ti no? — contestó Claudia arqueando las cejas. Aquellos ingratos amigos sólo la querían por tener un hermano perfecto.

Sofía rio a la vez que se sonrojaba, si era cierto que había algo en Ezio, pero tampoco quería pensar en ello.


	3. Capítulo 3

**NA: perdón por la demora, el trabajo de la uni nos roba mucho tiempo… en fin, las promesas siguen donde estaban y las expectativas deberían hacer lo propio. Debéis saber que este fanfic puede que no sea una obra ni tan siquiera mediocre, pero me divierto mucho escribiéndolo. **

El sol caía por el oeste de la ciudad mientras los chicos caminaban en busca de una boca de metro cualquiera. En otro día, Altaïr hubiera tomado un taxi y se hubiera dejado llevar a casa, pero es que especialmente aquel día ya no sabía a que llamar casa. Su compañero de trabajo, con las manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera, paseaba observando los edificios sin abrir la boca. Aquel silencio en realidad se le hacía cómodo, Connor era distinto a Ezio o Aveline y muy distinto a Rebeca, todos ellos especialmente extrovertidos.

La tarde había sido ajetreada, y Altaïr no podía negar que Connor tal vez podía no tener ni idea de cómo funcionaba una cafetera, pero seguro que atraía a las clientas que hacían pedidos sin parar solo para hablar con él. Aquello resultaba gracioso por que este parecía no darse cuenta absolutamente de nada.

— ¿Te sientes cómodo en el trabajo? — preguntó Altaïr rompiendo el silencio.

— Seh — contestó el chico encogiéndose de hombros. — Es el primer día, ya sabes no puedo decir mucho.

— Entiendo, a mí los primeros días me parecen aterradores — dijo entre risas el otro.

—Oye ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo? — Propuso Connor justo cuando llegaron al metro. —Conozco un sitio que está muy bien.

Altair miró a Connor con cara de circunstancia ¿Le estaba invitando a salir? No sabía exactamente que decir y sin vacilar demasiado le contestó:

—Ehhmm… Connor… bueno, no mantengo relaciones con la gente del trabajo

El más moreno de los dos chicos en aquel momento se dio cuenta de que Altaïr había malinterpretado su proposición.

— ¡Ah! Ah, ¡no! — Exclamaron ambos al unísono, para luego reírse.

Finalmente Altaïr aceptó la invitación de Connor. Ambos olvidaron aquel incomodo instante y fueron a la taberna irlandesa que había cerca de la hacienda Davenport, el edificio en el que vivía Connor.

Los chicos bebieron y charlaron largo y tendido, pues tenían una extraña afinidad. Ambos habían perdido a sus progenitores y ambos habían encontrado en otros suplir esa carencia. En el caso de Connor, su padre era una figura ausente que ingresaba un cheque en el banco cada mes y a su madre la había perdido cuando apenas tenía nueve años, encontrando poco después en el viejo Davenport un verdadero padre.

En el caso de Altaïr su madre había muerto en el parto y a su padre lo perdió cuando apenas era un crío por culpa de una repentina leucemia. Desde entonces había vivido bajo la tutela de Al Mualim, que desde hacía meses resultaba ser un intenso dolor en el corazón del chico.

— Ahora, no sé qué debo hacer, ni dónde ir — dijo Altaïr tras contarle a Connor lo sucedido con los anónimos y la recomendación de Maquiavelo.

— No, no te lo tomes por donde no es, pero en el ático en el que vivo hay una habitación vacía — comentó algo titubeante por la confusión de antes. — Ya sabes, tu pagas un alquiler irrisorio y colaboras en la limpieza, y no creo que a Achilles le importe lo más mínimo.

Altaïr se rio.

— ¿En serio harías eso por mi? — Miró el chico asombrado a su compañero — ¡Si nos acabamos de conocer!

Connor se encogió de hombros. No sabía por qué lo hacía, pero ¿por qué no ayudar a alguien cuando lo necesitaba? A fin de cuentas trataban de ser amigos.

En otro punto de la ciudad, en la coctelería de la rosa in fiore, Desmond había quedado con Ezio. Clay se había acoplado. A veces Desmond se preguntaba si su amigo de toda la vida era en realidad un producto de su imaginación y por eso iba siempre pegado a su culo, pero puestos a imaginarse a alguien podía imaginar que era Lucy quien le seguía. Al entrar Desmond no vio a Ezio por ningún lado, su primera impresión fue que el italiano le había tomado el pelo, pero entonces un tipo de tez oscura, barba y cabello ondulado se acercó a él. Era de de noche y aquel tipo llevaba unas RayBan con montura de pasta de color verde lima.

— ¡Tú debes ser Desmond! Tu cara de alelado lo dice todo — dijo el tipo de las gafas de sol pasando los brazos por los hombros de los dos chicos. — Yo soy Yusuf, venid, venid que estamos por allí sentados.

Yusuf condujo a los A Desmond y a Clay entre el gentío que se acumulaba en aquel local hasta llegar a una mesa rodeada por cómodos sofás de poli piel negra. Entre aquellos estaba Ezio charlando con una chica muy acaramelado.

— Bueno Desmond y… acompañante — dijo Yusuf mirando a Clay y señalando la mesa. — Esto son presentaciones rápidas, de izquierda a derecha tenemos a Kadar, a Fiora, a Teodora y a Ezio por supuesto ya le conocéis.

Tras la rápida presentación se hizo sitio en los sofás y los tres chicos se sentaron. Clay al lado de Kadar, miró al chico y le sonrió.

— ¿A cuántos ha saludado confundiéndonos, antes que a nosotros? Soy Clay por cierto — dijo el rubio.

— Solo a dos.

En aquel momento un hombre que guardaba un cierto parecido con Ezio se acercó a la mesa con unos cuantos cocktails en una bandeja. Al parecer era el hermano de Ezio, Federico, el dueño de la cockteleria. Este hizo a Ezio levantarse para hablar. Al parecer Vieri de Pazzi se había pasado por el bar y Federico esperaba que si había peleas fueran bien lejos de donde él tuviera que limpiar.

Desmond que todo aquel rollo de los Pazzi le importaba más bien poco empezó a beber de aquellos deliciosos cocktails hasta que terminó con el puntillo, ese de las borracheras que no te deja mentir.

— ¡Oíd! Tengo que preguntar esto, porque, en serio, es… — empezó a decir Desmond para captar la atención de todos. — ¿De qué diablos está hecha la tarta de manzana del Edén?

Al oír esto Ezio se cubrió la cara riéndose, también estaba algo bebido. Pensaba que Desmond era el mejor descubrimiento que había hecho desde que conoció a Yusuf, en la escuela primaria.

— Pues de manzana, tío — dijo Kadar tratando de mantenerse completamente serio ¿Qué clase de pregunta era aquella?

—No, no, lo digo en serio, muy en serio — continuó diciendo Desmond, a pesar de las risas, él trataba de compartir cierta inquietud. — Cuando hice la entrevista con Maquiavelo, casi me come por haber trabajado en el _Dunkin'Templars_, me dijo que si quería robar la receta.

Fiora, que también había trabajado en el _Dunkin'Templars _años atrás, empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

— ¡Aún siguen con ese rollo!— la chica no se lo podía creer — Rodrigo estaba obsesionado con conseguir esa dichosa receta, hasta nos pidió a mí y a Lucrecia que nos coláramos en casa de Maquiavelo para robarla.

— Deberíamos descubrir de qué está hecha esa tarta — propuso Yusuf golpeando con el puño la palma de su mano. No lo decía para nada en serio, pero parecía que sí, por esto Fiora lo miró con escepticismo.

— ¿De qué quieres que esté hecha? ¡De manzana! — Dijo Clay imaginándose a Maquiavelo echando algún tipo de conjuro sobre la tarta antes de meterla en el horno.

— ¡Tío Clay! ¡Eres un aguafiestas! — Dijo Ezio siguiéndole el juego a Yusuf, pues era el único que había comprendido aquel humor tan peculiar del moreno.

— Yo creo que estáis todos un poco borrachos — comentó Teodora tan escéptica como lo estaba Fiora. — También creo que nos vemos otro día. — Miró a Ezio con cierta picardía. — llámame.

Fiora y Kadar también se levantaron y se marcharon con ella, al parecer aquel tema de la tarta de manzana no les parecía tan apasionante como a Desmond.

— Bueno, aquí hay mucho pene — dijo sin venir a cuento Ezio. — Yo me voy también.

En aquel momento apuntó con el índice y el pulgar levantado a Desmond y a Clay.

— Yo también me las piro — dijo Yusuf mientras se iba casi de espaldas — Nos vemos.

Tras aquello Clay miró a su mejor amigo y empezó a reírse.

— Definitivamente, _El Heat of the coffee_ es el lugar más increíble del mundo, Des— dijo el rubio pensando en la noche tan surrealista que acaba de vivir.

A la mañana siguiente Desmond llegó tarde, para ser exactos media hora tarde. Todo aquello se había debido a que tras el extraño rato en la cockteleria, Clay y él habían ido a bailar a una discoteca de por los alrededores y habían estado hasta altas horas de la madrugada sin pensar que al día siguiente la responsabilidad les llamaría sin dudar. El mundo se le vino abajo al chico al descubrir que la cafetería no había abierto todavía, así que tenía que pasar por el despacho de Maquiavelo para poder acceder a ella.

Pero antes de que se dirigiera a dar la vuelta al edificio Rebeca asomó la cabeza por la puerta principal y le hizo señas para que entrase.

— Toma, llama a Caterina, a Ezio y a Connor— dijo Rebeca cerrando la puerta de la entrada con llave, tras entregarle una agenda de teléfonos. — Hemos tenido un problemilla y hoy no vamos a abrir hasta por la tarde.

Se la veía ocupada preparando un cartel para colocar en la puerta.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? — Desmond alucinaba, no entendía nada de nada. A pesar de la desconcertante situación llamó a sus compañeros y a Caterina para comunicarles el altercado.

En el despacho del _Heat of the coffee_ se encontraban Malik, Maquiavelo, Altaïr y Aveline mirando un gran agujero en la pared. Este agujero comunicaba directamente con la perfumería _Forli,_ la pobre Caterina Sforza no podría abrir su local en un tiempo, pues al parecer todo su local había quedado hecho un destrozo.

Malik llamaba a alguien con su teléfono móvil, Maquiavelo maldecía a los cuatro vientos, por otro lado Altaïr y Aveline revisaban el contenido de las cajas. Desmond encontró en el suelo una manzana mordida, se preguntó quién podía ser tan cerdo de hacer algo así, pero luego cayó en la cuenta de que probablemente alguien tan cerdo como para abrir una agujero de una tienda a otra.

— Ya he llamado a Construciones Bartolomeo, Pantasilea me ha dicho que vendrán en cuanto tengan ocasión — dijo Malik tras colgar el teléfono.

— ¡Malditos Templarios! — vociferó Maquiavelo. — ¡Estoy seguro que han sido ellos!

— ¡No! Ha sido Cesar Borgia— se oyó la voz de Ezio desde la cocina. Ya había llegado.— Ayer vino a pavonearse y llevaba una bolsa de perfumerías _Forli. _

Desmond ladeo la cabeza en negativa, no podía creer que todo aquel embrollo se hubiera sucedido por conseguir una maldita receta de cocina. De seguro que en internet había alguna mejor. Apartado en sus pensamientos, Desmond se sobresaltó cuando Ezio le tomó por el hombro y lo condujo a un rincón apartado.

— Ahora en serio, no como anoche — dijo Ezio muy serio, — tenemos que averiguar de qué mierdas está hecha la tarta de manzana del Edén y sobretodo averiguar para qué la quiere Cesar Borgia.


	4. Capitulo 4

**NA: disculpas mil en esta nota otra vez, las posibles parejas de este fic serán tanto heterosexuales como Homosexuales…. No van a entrar en detalles de sexo, pues si os fijáis en el rating es solo T… supongo que no habrá problema… lo siento por no advertirlo antes. Las otras disculpas tienen que ver con el asco de capitulo anterior… xD oh y por qué al margen de mi OTP que seguro ya habéis adivinado desde el principio, incluyo aquí una crack pairing que en fin, no he visto demasiado online…. Enjoy! xD **

Cuando Desmond llevaba ya un varias horas muertas, sin hacer nada, Maquiavelo le llamó a un rincón aparte. Iban a abrir la cafetería al fin.

— ¿S-si?— Titubeó el chico. No dejaba de sentirse intimidado por el jefe, aunque según Ezio era un buen tipo y muy razonable, de hecho le habían comentado que era un tipo muy tranquilo. Aquellos hechos no le tranquilizaban, pues si era él mismo el motivo de los enfados de Maquiavelo todo pintaba aún peor.

—Tengo una tarea para ti — dijo Maquiavelo señalando un amplio montón de lo que parecía ropa roja. — Te pondrás ese traje y entregarás todos y cada uno de los panfletos publicitarios del _Heat of the coffee_, delante mismo de la filial del _Dunkin'templars _de esta calle.

Aquellos ropajes de tono escarlata no era otra cosa que un disfraz de vaso de café gigante. Desmond no sabía que fuera legal aquel tipo de tarea, pero tampoco estaba seguro de si debía o no quejarse al respecto, pues no le apetecía enfadar a aquel jefe que parecía molesto únicamente por su presencia. Asintió, tomó el disfraz y se lo puso por encima de la ropa.

En la cabeza de cualquiera, el ridículo de llevar aquel traje era algo tremendo, para Desmond aquel disfraz no hubiera sido diferente de cualquier otro tipo de trabajo anterior. El mayor problema con el disfraz y aquella tediosa tarea de competencia agresiva que Maquiavelo le había impuesto era una mujer rubia de ojos claros. Lucy iba a verle de aquella guisa haciéndole la competencia directamente. Además había una montaña brutal de panfletos, no parecía el trabajo de un único día y eso no le animaba más a empezar cuanto antes.

A pesar de todo, Desmond tomó una bocanada de aire y salió del _Heat of the coffee_ dispuesto a obedecer.

La calle estaba atestada de gente, igual que lo estaba el _Dunkin'templars_. Desde la ventana Desmond podía ver a Clay corriendo arriba y abajo sirviendo mesas él solo. Al parecer que el _Heat of the coffee_ hubiera estado cerrado a primera hora de la mañana había producido una aglomeración en aquella cafetería.

Poco a poco Desmond fue entregando aquellos panfletos que ofrecían "un trozo de tara o una _muffin_ gratis si comprabas un café", con la reacción de que aquella gente que se había planteado acercarse al _Dunkin'templars _cruzara la calle y entrase a por ese trozo de tarta. Esto se repitió tantas veces, que a media mañana la cafetería templaría se encontraba completamente vacía, ni un único cliente daba la tabarra a Clay, que se pasaba el rato bailando mientras tarareaba el _Oppan ganam style_ .

Desmond miraba hacia dentro, no tenía muy claro si deseaba que Lucy estuviese, para poder verla, o que esta se encontrara confinada en otra parte del mundo y que jamás le viese a él con aquel ridículo aspecto. Y pensando en aquello, la vio salir de la cocina y hablar con Clay. ¿Era romántico rememorar todas las broncas que le había echado? Lo cierto es que no, pero a Desmond le gustaba muchísimo aquella mal humorada mujer.

Mientras nuestro vaso de café divagaba entre pensamientos, Clay se dirigía a la puerta bajo las órdenes de la rubia. Para echarle de allí.

— Des, tío tienes que irte — dijo Clay tras vislumbrar la cara de su compañero de piso en aquel ridículo traje. — No puedes estar aquí espantando la clientela, las broncas me caen a mí.

—No, tío — contestó imaginándose que Maquiavelo le llamaría traidor si volvía sin haber llevado a cabo su cometido. — Mi jefe da más miedo que Lucy.

En este momento el rubio sintió cierta pena por su amigo. Rememoró los meses que había pasado en el sofá comiendo helado barato de supermercado y lloriqueando debajo de una manta por que no era capaz de encontrar trabajo.

— No sé tío, esto no me gusta nada. No quiero que te despidan pero…

—Tranquilo, a ti no te van a despedir — le interrumpió Desmond mirándole con suficiencia. Pensaba en las veces que cambiaba la música de clavicordio por dubstep , que a Desmond le parecía mucho peor que aquella música repetitiva que siempre tenían puesta; las horas bailando frente a la cafetera mientras el café se derramaba o los lloriqueos a Lucy cuando algún cliente era poco educado. Nunca le echarían de aquel café a no ser que él decidiera marcharse.

— Tienes razón — dijo Clay pensando en aquella vez que había derramado el café sobre Charles Lee, uno de los accionistas del _Dunkin'Templars,_ y no había habido ningún tipo de represalia. Aun que para ser sinceros, le importaba más bien poco si le echaban de aquel infierno. — Iré a llorarle a Lucy que no me haces caso y que me has amenazado.

—¡Clay! ¡Espera! — exclamó Desmond antes de que el rubio entrase por la puerta de cristal de la cafetería. — No le digas que soy yo, por favor.

Clay le lanzó una mirada de complicidad, entró en la cafetería y asomó la cabeza en las cocinas del local.

Desmond siguió a su rollo, entregando los últimos panfletos cuando de golpe notó que alguien le tomaba el brazo.

— Disculpa — oyó Desmond de una voz familia, era una voz bonita. — Me incordia tu presencia, así que… ¿Desmond?

Lucy miró entre sorprendida y enfadada a su antiguo compañero de trabajo, no se podía creer lo que veía.

—Estás muy guapa hoy, con esa cara de cabreo — dijo Desmond algo alelado, le encantaba aquella chica. Ella no sabía si tomarse aquello en serio o si Desmond hablaba con sorna y se reía de ella.

— Tienes que marcharte de aquí, entrega los papeles donde te de la real gana, pero lejos de mi cafetería.

—Uhh — articuló el chico dándose cuenta de que solo le quedaba un panfleto en la mano. — Vale.

El chico le entregó el panfleto a la rubia, y sin pensarlo demasiado se acercó a ella aprovechando el desconcierto y la besó en los labios. Para ser sinceros no tenía nada que perder, ya no trabajaban juntos y en caso de rechazo solo tendría que soportar cruzarse con ella por la calle. Si ella estaba dispuesta a salir con él la vería en el _Heat of the Coffe_ en busca de esa _muffin_ gratuita. Acto seguido sin pensar nada más se volvió a su cafetería para comentarle a Maquiavelo que el trabajo estaba hecho y había resultado infinitamente satisfactorio.

— Mira que feliz viene este — dijo Ezio a Altaïr al ver entrar a Desmond, aún disfrazado de vaso gigante, por la puerta del _Heat of the coffee_. — ¿le gustará hacer el lelo así vestido?

— Hay gente para todo — contestó Altaïr llenando un vaso de _smootie _de lima — Oye ¿Tú y Yusuf podéis ayudarme este finde en mi mudanza?

— No hay problema — dijo el italiano. — Después podemos montar una party en tu nueva casa.

Altaïr lanzó a su compañero una mirada de reojo que decía "y tú que lo veas".

Malik, que estaba sentado en una mesa cercana, tomando un zumo de naranja acompañado de un poco de baklava, sintió preocupación por el estado anímico de Altaïr.

—Así que al final te mudas — comentó Malik fingiendo despreocupación respecto al tema, — te ayudaría pero ya sabes necesitaría que me echasen una mano con todo.

Altaïr miró al accionista sorprendido, Malik Al-Sayf acababa de hacerle una broma.

— Siempre podrías pasarte a decirme que estoy siendo poco eficiente y que tú lo hubieras hecho en menos tiempo —Contestó Altaïr entre bromeando y algo resentido por las constantes broncas que recibía de Malik.

El manco se rio recostándose sobre la silla. Al parecer el chico estaba de mejor humor de lo que se imaginaba, a pesar del boquete en el despacho del local y la urgente necesidad de mudarse.

En aquel preciso instante Clay entró corriendo al _Heat of the coffee_, parecía terriblemente alterado y no dejaba de mirar de un lado al otro. Probablemente buscaba a Desmond, por lo que el mismo Ezio señaló la puerta a las cocinas por donde había entrado el chico. Pero Clay sabía que no debía entrar en las cocinas, así que se acercó a la barra, apoyo sobre esta sus manos y empezó a hablar:

— Tío, ¡me han echado del trabajo!— exclamó eufórico, con los ojos desorbitados de la emoción. Daba golpes en la barra con las manos. — He esperado esto durante medio año, ¡por fin! Me meé en las tartas y fingí estar borracho para que lo hicieran, escupí en el café de Haytham Kenway, dibuje penes en todos los vasos que había en existencias y nada… ¡pero al fin lo he conseguido! Todo gracias al _Heat of the Coffee_. — Al decir esto último tiró de Ezio por encima de la barra y le abrazó efusivamente. — díselo a Des, tengo que ir a firmar los papeles.

En aquel momento Ezio cayó en la cuenta de que su descubrimiento venía con un regalo, era Clay. Qué tipo tan genial, mear en la mercancía para que te echen, él nunca haría algo así. Ezio amaba el _Heat of the coffee, _era su segundo hogar.

Altaïr miró a Malik y tras señalarse la sien empezó a girar el dedo, estaba alucinado por el monologo que el rubio había hecho. ¿Estaba aquel tipo ido de la cabeza? ¿No era mucho más fácil decir un simple "no vuelvo a venir nunca más"?

Después de aquel ajetreado viernes, se siguió un sábado tranquilo y tras este un domingo de mudanzas.

En el dúplex de la hacienda Davenport, Yusuf, Ezio, Claudia, Altaïr y Connor subían cajas y colocaban objetos aquí y allá sin descanso. Claudia que se había propuesto un acercamiento agresivo a Altaïr, le seguía de cerca y le hacía preguntas sobre su vida amorosa. Preguntas que el chico contestaba con monosílabos, sin prestarle demasiada atención. Para Altaïr, Claudia era como la hermana pequeña que nunca pudo tener debido a las circunstancias.

Yusuf que se había percatado de las intenciones de la cazadora de hombres, Claudia Auditore, se le acercó y se la llevó a parte a la habitación de Connor. Se moría de ganas de decirle que se dejase de Altaïr y le mirase de una vez, de lanzarla sobre la cama y hacerla gritar hasta que no pudiese más, pero se mantuvo en situación y se comportó como Ezio esperaría de él.

— ¿Ya sabes que a Altaïr le molan los nabos? — dijo el chico quitándose las gafas de sol y las cologó de la camisa, para hacer de aquella conversación un momento más íntimo. — Lo digo por que llevas toda la mañana tirándole la caña, no creo que pique.

— ¿La caña? La red entera dirás…— dijo Claudia al dejarse caer para atrás sobre la mullida cama de Connor. Yusuf observó como aquella camiseta ancha se ajustaba a su delgado cuerpo al caer, y la forma de sus caderas se marcaba profusamente haciendo que su cintura se acentuase. — A todo el mundo le gustan los nabos, son sanos.

Obviamente aquel mensaje significaba que no quería saberlo, entendía perfectamente lo que Yusuf quería decir con la palabra nabos. Ambos rieron con aquella fingida inocencia de Claudia y en aquel momento Ezio entró en la habitación.

— ¿Qué hacéis aquí? — preguntó el chico a su hermana directamente.

Claudia levantó una pierna dramáticamente y se acarició por encima de aquellos tejanos ajustados.

— ¡Enrollarnos! — dijo con fingida pasión. — No ves lo cerca de mí que está Yusuf, yo le vigilaría no sea que desvirtúe a tu hermanita.

Ezio se rio, su hermana estaba como una cabra, y eso que parecía la única un poco cabal de los cuatro hermanos y había decidido estudiar ADE para seguir con el negocio familiar. El chico golpeó a su amigo con el codo y le dijo:

— Deja de hacer el vouyeur con mi hermana.

Yusuf se rio forzadamente, desde la entrada de Ezio aquel lugar había empezado a ser muy incómodo.

— Tal vez a Connor le moleste que estemos aquí — dijo Ezio, pensando que no tenían suficiente confianza como para estar en su cuarto charlando animadamente. — Altaïr precisa ayuda para sus muebles.


	5. Capitulo 5

**N.A: Soy Hatsu, Katie esta liada y aun que escribimos juntas me toca escribir la nota de autora. Esto se me da como que un poco mal, así que me limitare a contestar el review de nuestra lectora ReaAuditore. Lo cierto es que de momento no hay grandes planes para Claudia, forma parte de una trama secundaria que ha salido espontáneamente. **

**Ah! También quiero aclarar que por un extraño motivo algunos artículos o palabras se eliden al subir el texto, en cuanto tengamos ocasión iremos modificando estos errores y algunos typos que se han cometido. C yaa!**

Aquella noche Connor se sentía muy cansado. Ayudar a Altaïr en la mudanza había sido agotador, pues primero había tenido que reorganizar sus trastos y luego debía ayudar a su nuevo compañero con los suyos. A pesar de todo, lo que más le agotaba era que su jornada aún no llegaba a su fin, debía ir a ver a Achilles y asegurarse de que cenaba como era debido y no maltrataba a la enfermera a la que no pagaban suficiente para cuidar de este. No es que Achilles fuera un maltratador, pero era un viejo cascarrabias que quería hacerlo todo a su manera y no entendía lo que significaba pedir ayuda.

Se disponía a bajar las escaleras de aquel dúplex con dos pisos independientes cuando sonó el timbre. Altaïr se encontraba en la cocina, preparando algo de cena para ellos dos, con lo que Connor se dirigió a abrir la puerta. Cabe decir que tenía poco sentido que alguien fuera a visitar a Altaïr, pues pocos sabían de su nuevo hogar.

Aquel hombre de pálida tez y ojos castaños, con aquella pose de señorito inglés que se hacía llamar padre y únicamente mandaba cheques y riñas por correo electrónico se encontraba frente a Connor. Debido a su ausentismo en un 99% de los eventos importantes para un hijo, al moreno le sorprendió verle en la puerta de su casa, un domingo cualquiera y a aquellas horas.

— ¿A qué se debe esta visita?— dijo Connor apoyado en el marco de la puerta y bloqueando la entrada, no quería que entrase en la casa. Y mucho menos que molestase con su presencia a Altaïr o a Achilles.

— ¿Qué a que se debe? — Haytham parecía enfadado, con brusquedad empujó a Connor y entró en la casa tratando de remarcar que era él quien controlaba la situación. — Te has metido a trabajar en un tugurio, ¡oh! Y en que tugurio, el _Heat of the coffee_…

— Creo que soy libre de tomar mis propias decisiones — dijo el chico. Estaba preocupado por el ruido, pues temía que esto pudiera alterar la precepción que Altaïr pudiera tener de él. Obviamente no todos los días te mudas y aparece un tipo vestido de traje dando bronca, ¿tal vez pensaría que la mafia lo acechaba?

— ¿Libre? No eres más que un crio de diecinueve años que intenta jugar a ser mayor— contestó Haytham mirándole con fijeza. — Te mando suficiente dinero para que vivas cómodamente, incluso podría haberte dado un empleo de categoría en mi empresa ¿Qué necesidad tienes de trabajar en ese lugar?

— ¡Tú y tu dinero no os podéis ir por donde habéis venido! — exclamó el más joven señalando la puerta. A pesar de que había una cuenta corriente que recibía cheques todos los meses como una asignación, Connor se negaba a aceptar el dinero de aquel hombre, que poco o nada había hecho por cuidar de él y de su madre en el pasado.

En aquel momento y realmente sorprendido, Altaïr salió de la cocina con intención de marcharse de la casa para no incomodar a Connor y a su interlocutor, aunque en parte quería salir a tomar el aire por que estaba sumamente molesto pues le había parecido oír que aquel desconocido había llamado al _Heat of the Coffee_ tugurio. Haytham y Connor le miraron distraídos de su discusión por un momento.

— Tienes visita — puntualizó el caballero inglés que había reconocido a Altaïr, sabía que era el heredero directo del _Heat of the coffee._ De hecho Haytham conocía muy bien la historia de Altair Ibn la ahad, cómo habían muerto sus progenitores y también cómo Maquiavelo se había convertido en el albacea de todos los bienes de este.

Una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en la cara del Haytham Kenway, quizás podía sacar mucho más beneficio de aquella molesta situación de lo que había pensado con anterioridad.

—Yo, si eso… me voy y ya vuelvo más tarde —dijo Altaïr tomando su cartera de encima de la mesa del teléfono y encaminándose hacia la puerta.

— No, no hace falta porque Haytham se marcha ya — dijo Connor sonriendo de forma forzada ante las miradas de su amigo y su progenitor.

—Sí, bueno, no me apetece importunaros — se excusó Haytham educadamente. — Te llamaré, hijo. Hay otros asuntos de los que me gustaría tratar contigo.

El señor Kenway salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Ahora sí que Connor podía decir que su día había sido completo, su agotamiento mental estaba al máximo, así pues, fue a sentarse en el sofá y se acomodó. Deseaba parar el torbellino de pensamientos que se arremolinaban en su cabeza.

— Tío, esto ha sido muy raro — dijo Altaïr quien se sentía muy incómodo y trataba de romper el hielo. — Ni mis conversaciones con Malik son así.

— Bueno, es que en tus conversaciones con Malik se puede cortar la tensión sexual — dijo despreocupado Connor.

El chico de mayor edad se ruborizó. No es que Malik le interesase sexualmente o que en algún momento hubiera reparado en ello, de golpe se sentía doblemente incómodo. ¿Por qué Connor se fijaría en tales tonterías? Era un idiota.

— Tengo que terminar la cena. — Altaïr volvió a la cocina deseando no haber salido nunca de ella, las cebollas te hacen llorar pero no ruborizarte.

No fue hasta que el chico estaba ya en la cocina y pudo oír el trajín de los cacharros cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo que había dicho. Había conseguido que Altaïr se sintiese aún más incómodo. Connor se sintió ligeramente mal, así no era como uno hacía amigos.

Finalmente, había pasado el fin de semana y Lucy no había aparecido por la cafetería. Desmond lo sabía por qué se había acercado patéticamente el sábado por la tarde a preguntarle a Connor a la hora de cerrar si había venido una rubia despampanante parecida a la Venus de Botticelli.

El enamorado chico se veía apagado y sin fuerza, servía los cafés como alma en pena y Clay era un pesado que no dejaba de incordiarle. Con su portátil se había afincado en un rincón del lugar y robaba el Wi-Fi con total impunidad, pues Rebeca le había dado la contraseña y le había animado a buscar trabajo online. Para ser sinceros lo que Clay hacía era tomar café, comer tarta y mirar anime como loco, pues según él se había quedado muy atrasado con Bleach, Naruto y One piece, puesto que el trabajo no le permitía hacer casi nada más si quería además salir de fiesta y ligar con _cutíes_.

Shaun se sentía celoso por las atenciones que recibía aquel rubio de Desmond. ¿Sería su novio? No, no podía ser que un tío tan guapo como era Desmond saliese con un capullo como aquel. Justo en aquel momento en el que Shaun se intentaba centrar en su trama homo-erótica de los caballeros hospitalarios en Jerusalén, tratando de mantenerse al margen de Desmond y su amiguito el rubio, Clay se levantó y se colocó a su lado mirando la pantalla del ordenador.

— Tienes una falta ortográfica justo aquí — dijo el rubio señalando una V donde debía ir una B. — Por lo demás creo que tu novela es muy interesante, se puede leer desde aquel sofá.

Shaun tenía ganas de apretar el cuello de Clay entre sus manos hasta que la blanca y delicada piel del chico se pusiese morada. Él nunca cometía faltas de ortografía, era su culpa por andar hablando en voz alta y gritando sobre aquellas series de anime cursis para niños pequeños.

— He escrito y leído mucho fanfiction homo-erótico, pero nunca nada escenas tan interesantes como estas — comentó Clay. Trataba de hacerse su amigo, pero Shaun estaba muy cabreado, le estaba distrayendo.

— Hay quienes intentamos trabajar ¿sabes? — dijo Shaun irritado.

—Vale, vale — contestó el rubio algo apagado. — Pero deberías saber que la línea argumental sería más interesante si también incluyeses un poco más de sangre y acción, ya sabes no todo debe ser sexo anal.

Shaun, que llevaba años tratando de encontrar algo más profundo que el apasionado sexo de los personajes protagonistas hasta sufrir prolapso anal, decidió que tal vez era momento de escuchar aquello que Clay quería decir y quizás , si no decía muchas idioteces, tenerlo en cuenta.

— Está bien, ¿qué más me puedes decir sobre la novela? — dijo el chico mirando por encima de sus gafas de pasta.

Clay se sentó al lado del escritor de nuevo y empezó a relatar un montón de posibles ideas para la novela, así como una organización secreta dentro de los caballeros hospitalarios que intentaba desprestigiar a los templarios para quedarse oro y también, un amor imposible entre un templario y un hospitalario de rango que desvelan toda la misión de los hospitalarios y mueren dramáticamente al final, ¡vamos una novela interesantísima!

Por otro lado, Desmond que había evitado por completo sus tareas de limpieza se dirigió a la cocina. Allí debía colocar las cosas en el lavavajillas y sacar algunas tartas para ponerlas en el muestrario de la barra.

La cocina no era muy grande, por lo que casi nunca había más de dos personas allí. La pared estaba embaldosada en un color coral con una franja blanca con manzanas y los muebles, que habían sido comprados de un blanco purísimo, con los años habían tomado un tono más desgastado en las zonas más usadas. Un reloj dorado colgaba de la pared sobre la campana extractora y a la derecha de esta los hornos donde se preparaba y almacenaba la tarta de manzana, siempre servida como recién hecha.

Desmond colocó una tarta sobre un plato y se disponía a salir de allí cuando se golpeó el costado con la puntiaguda esquina del mármol. El dolor era intenso, por lo que dejó el plato sobre la repisa, se sentó en el suelo y se auto compadeció durante unos instantes. Al menos se merecía eso, unos instantes de llanto patético y desconsolado que en el fondo provenían de su mal de amores.

En aquel instante Desmond vio el espiral de una libreta caída entre el armario y la nevera, Curioso por el contenido de aquel viejo libro de notas intento meter el dedo entre aquellos dos muebles para sacarla, pero fue incapaz. Mas él no se rendía tan fácilmente, pues cuando no tienes talento natural tienes que esforzarte, así es la vida. Desmond tomó el palo de la escoba y trató de arrastrar aquella libreta hasta un lugar donde pudiera cogerla con las manos. Poco a poco, y con un montón de pelusa, aquella libreta vieja y amarillenta salió de su escondrijo para la curiosidad de Desmond y cuando este por fin pudo verla sintió que tal vez el universo empezaba a conspirar para que las cosas le fueran bien; el contenido de aquella libreta eran recetas de todas las tartas que se vendían en el _Heat of the Coffee_ y sí, había una receta de tarta de manzana.

El chico se guardó aquella libreta en el bolsillo del delantal y fue corriendo en busca de su teléfono móvil, tenía que comentarle su hallazgo a Ezio. La receta secreta de la tarta de manzana del Eden había sido hallada en la más increíblemente torpe de las situaciones.

Con el móvil en la mano, Desmond Miles se disponía a salir a la calle para llamar a su amigo y compañero de curro, cuando por la puerta del _Heat of the coffee_ con una cazadora marrón y unos tejanos ajustados, entró Lucy. Ezio y la tarta podían esperar, las posibilidades de acostarse con una rubia despampanante como era Lucy NO.

— Hola Desmond, creo que me debes un café con leche de soja y una madalena gratis — dijo la chica al verlo, con una sonrisa.

Desde detrás dela chica, Clay levantaba los pulgares para Desmond, con una sonrisa inquietante. Desmond agradecía que la chica no pudiera verle desde su posición, pues todavía se imaginaría que él era un maldito pervertido, que le contaba sus fantasías a Clay.

Pero no dejaría que nada le chafase sus planes con Lucy, después de dos años detrás de ella, por fin había frutos de su esfuerzo.


	6. Capitulo 6

**NA: molaría que dejaseis reviews diciéndome qué os gusta y qué no… ya sabéis, esta historia no promete nada, pero ¡eh! si me pedís algo, pues no sé, tal vez lo añada… ni idea. Si tenéis headcanons interesantes o divertidos estoy abierta a sugerencias… no sé, una usuaria de Tumblr hace días me dijo que Clay podía tener la tensión alta y como consecuencia no podrá tomar más café… no sé, ¡dadme un feedback! Mi estado mental no me permite hacer una gran historia pero como mínimo podríamos hacer algo divertido. ( Dios que patético es esto, I love you all babes! xD) **

A pesar de sus deseos de dormir un rato más, Ezio estaba en pie a las nueve y media de la mañana. Le parecía demasiado temprano considerando que era época de exámenes y no tenía que asistir a clase, pero Petruccio le había pedido que comprase comida para su mascota, un conejo llamado Alejandro el grande. El chico se sentía obligado a hacerlo, pues aparte de la reprimenda que recibiría de su madre, una mujer muy amable pero con mucho carácter, si no lo hacía Petruccio dejaba que el conejo usara su habitación como espacio para sus desechos.

Tras ducharse y acicalarse, Ezio bajó a desayunar. Annetta le sirvió un café con leche y unas tostadas que el chico engulló con avidez, siempre se levantaba con hambre. En aquel momento el teléfono móvil de Ezio empezó a sonar. El tono en concreto era aquella pesada canción de _Together Forever_ de Rick Ashley, esa era pues la ridícula melodía que había asignado en el teléfono a las llamadas de Maquiavelo.

— Ezio ¿No coges el teléfono? — dijo Annetta a modo de sermón.

En aquel momento Ezio se encogió de hombros y levantó las manos expresando indiferencia. Annetta tomó el teléfono de la mesa, cansada de oírlo sonar, contestando y poniéndoselo en el oído a Ezio. El chico poniendo sus ojos en blanco contestó al teléfono. Al parecer Maquavelo quería que el chico contactase a Caterina Sforza, pues, con el reciente problema de los destrozos entre la cafetería y la perfumería había algunos temas que quería tratar, pero le resultaba imposible contactarla. Maquiavelo, era un empresario con mucho trabajo y el _Heat of the Coffee _era solo uno de sus negocios.

— Pensaba cogerlo, solo quería que insistiese más — dijo Ezio después de colgar.

Anneta le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria, sabía que nunca cogía el teléfono si podía evitarlo.

En la cabeza de Ezio ahora estaba la reina de sus fantasías, Caterina Sforza. Vivía a unas manzanas de su casa, por lo que antes de comprar la dichosa comida al conejo de su hermanito iría a verla y de paso, si se acordaba, le diría que Maquiavelo deseaba charlar con ella. El chico subió las escaleras para ir a echarse un poco de perfume, no podía ir de cualquier manera a ver a aquella espectacular mujer.

Dando un paseo llegó al bloque de pisos donde vivía Caterina, pero justo antes de subir al ascensor su teléfono volvió a sonar. Esta vez era Desmond, que a saber qué quería. Ezio no cogió el teléfono, pero cuando bajó de aquel ascensor de lujo el teléfono volvió a sonar con insistencia así que el chico no tuvo más remedio que cogerlo. Desmond parecía haber descubierto algo importante y estaba especialmente excitado, pero Ezio no tenía demasiado tiempo en aquel momento para nada que no fuera la Sforza.

— Está bien Desmond, encárgate de comprarlo todo yo ya buscaré dónde podemos hacer las pruebas. — Ezio colgó el teléfono y llamó al timbre.

El chico estaba bastante satisfecho de cómo empezaba su día, intentaría ligarse a Caterina y además Desmond había encontrado la receta de la tarta de manzana del Edén, todo iba sobre ruedas.

—Oh, Ezio — dijo Caterina al abrir la puerta. Llevaba una bata de seda morada, tenía el pelo recogido y estaba descalza, tal vez era algo temprano para las visitas.

— Yo, venía para ver qué tal te encuentras — dijo con cierta timidez el chico intentando fijar su vista en cualquier cosa que no fueran sus grandes senos apretados en aquella bata tan fina. El chico no podía dejar de decirle a su miembro que se quedase quieto.

Caterina le indicó que entrase con una sonrisa pícara, se daba cuenta del efecto que estaba causando en Ezio. Este fingió naturalidad y empezó a hablar fingiendo que aquella situación no le era incomoda.

— Maquiavelo me ha comentado que las obras de reparación pude que se retrasen un poco — empezó a decir el chico. — Ya sabes cómo funciona la empresa de Bartlomeo…

— Nada de todo eso me preocupa en absoluto — dijo Caterina soltándose el pelo y pasándose los dedos entre los cabellos. — El seguro lo cubrirá todo ¿quieres un té o un café?

Ezio asintió, intentó centrarse en toda aquella decoración minimalista que le envolvía, el arte contemporáneo por el que aquella atractiva mujer habría pagado millones, incluso en aquel retrato familiar en el que aparecía ella con sus hijos.

El chico se sentó en sofá blanco de piel, había logrado relajarse un poco pero era complejo. Caterina sirvió dos cafés sobre la mesilla, sus miradas resultaban insinuantes. ¿Qué trataba aquella mujer? A Ezio estaba a punto de salírsele el corazón por la boca cuando la mujer se sentó acurrucada sobre el sofá y su bata se abrió ligeramente dejando a entrever su escote. Y aquel olor, el perfume de la mujer era embriagador, como una copa de vino tinto antes de la cena.

—Y… ¿En el _Heat of the coffee_ todo va bien?— dijo Caterina con cierta indiferencia por la respuesta. En aquel momento se puso de rodillas en el sofá y empezó a masajear la espada de Ezio. Lo cierto era que aquella mañana Caterina había recibido una llamada de su patético exmarido, oír a aquel hombre suplicar siempre la dejaba en un estado desasosiego sexual. La aparición de Ezio le venía que ni pintada.

Ezio se giró, la tomó por la cintura, acercando el esbelto cuerpo de la mujer hacia él. Sus labios se encontraron devorándose brutamente sobre aquel lujoso sofá. El Chico no tenía pensado contestar, por lo menos no hasta dentro de un buen rato.

En otro punto de la ciudad Connor esperaba frente el hotel _Reginald Birch, _había quedado allí con Haytham, su progenitor, para terminar aquella conversación inacabada. Lo cierto era que el chico no quería ir pero debida la extraña amabilidad de aquel hombre, Connor se preguntaba si es que acaso tenía algo realmente interesante que decir. Achilles le había aconsejado que le ignorase, pero aquel viejo cascarrabias siempre decía lo mismo frente a cualquier situación.

La espera se estaba haciendo eterna, Connor apenas llevaba diez minutos pero sentía que llevaba mil horas. Una parte de él se negaba en absoluto a escuchar a aquel hombre que pretendía hacerse llamar padre, aunque también podía ser que sentía incómodo por todo aquel lujo pomposo.

Connor estaba a punto de abandonar el lugar, cuando el _Aston Martin V12 Vanquish _ de Haytham paró frente al chico. El chofer bajó del coche y abrió la puerta trasera para dejar salir al magnate.

— Hola padre — dijo Connor mirando hacia otro lado. No entendía a que venía tanto protocolo y tanta tontería. — Tengo que entrar a trabajar en un par de horas, así que por favor se escueto.

Haytham sacudió la cabeza, aquel chico era imposible, y entró en el hotel esperando que su hijo le siguiera, se dirigió directamente al restaurante y espero a que el maître les indicara donde sentarse.

El restaurante del hotel a Connor no le resultaba menos incomodo que la situación anterior, con una decoración a imitación del arte neoclásico, estaba organizado con mesas redondas con manteles en tonos claros. La iluminación era completamente artificial a pesar de que había un gran ventanal al fondo de la estancia, pero este se veía cubierto por unas largas cortinas azul oscuro. De las paredes colgaban inmenso cuadros de colores cálidos y alguna que otra escultura adornaba las esquinas. También la gente allí vestía de un modo elegante y refinado, nada que ver con los tejanos y la sudadera del chico que miraba toda aquella pompa con cierto desagrado.

EL maître les acompaño a una mesa al final de la estancia y les entrego la carta amablemente, Haytham la abrió y empezó a ojearla sin abrir la boca. Aquella situación molesto ligeramente a Connor que se preguntaba si su progenitor le escuchaba cuando hablaba alguna vez.

— Por favor Connor, pide lo que sea — dijo El hombre abriendo la carta de su hijo amigablemente.

Por cortesía, Connor accedió a la propuesta de su padre, mas solo pidió una ensalada, que era lo más barato que había en la carta. Mientras pedían Haytham explicó al maître que unos amigos les acompañarían después de la comida para tomar un café, algo que sorprendió a Connor, pues este seguía esperando terminar aquella charla rápidamente.

Cuando los platos llegaron a la mesa fue cuando Haytham empezó a hablar, finalmente parecía que todo iba a buen fin.

— Verás, tu eres mi único hijo — dijo cortando su bistec en trozos muy pequeños de forma minuciosa. — Como dueño del _Dunkin'Templars_, supongo que esa debe ser la herencia que debiera dejarte.

— Sabes que no lo quiero. — Le cortó secamente Connor que no sabía a dónde quería llegar su padre.

— Bueno, eso lo dices ahora — dijo quitándole peso a las palabras del joven. — Pero imagínate en el futuro, tal vez tengas una esposa e hijos ¿no querrás lo mejor para ellos? Ya sabes que los templarios tenemos ojos, oídos y manos en todas partes. En otro momento esto podría resultar una amenaza, pero sabes que te estoy tendiendo mi mano para que puedas llegar más lejos.

Connor no entendía para nada a que venían todas aquellas tonterías, parecía que por primera vez lo tenía en consideración pero resultaba muy extraño.

— ¿Por qué ahora sí? — dijo el chico mirando fijamente a su padre. — Es que no lo entiendo, nada ha cambiado de hace dos, tres o cuatro años y ahora me reconoces, resulta poco fiable.

—Ahora ya eres casi un adulto y empiezas a pensar en el futuro ¿verdad?— Connor no entendía aquello, nunca había pensado en el futuro menos que en aquel crucial momento para su padre adoptivo, pero siguió escuchando lo que su padre tenía que decir. — El caso es que, puesto que la empresa va a ser tuya quisiera que empezases a tomar responsabilidades en ella, Connor, y además llevándote bien como te llevas con Altaïr podríamos hasta fusionarnos con el _Heat of the Coffee. _A mí no me gusta ese sitio, pero a ti si y estaría dispuesto a dejarte hacerlo para que te sintieras más cómodo.

Haytham comía con total tranquilidad, ni tan siquiera se había percatado de que Connor no había tocado su plato aún.

El chico se sentía confuso ¿Qué quería decir todo aquello? ¿Y si realmente era una buena idea? Connor tenía que reconocer que aún se hallaban en el pequeñas esperanzas de recibir algo de afecto de aquel hombre, que algo bueno debía de tener si su madre le había amado alguna vez. Al percatarse de que el chico estaba pensativo, Haytham le dijo:

— Confió en que tomarás la decisión adecuada.

A esa hora en el _Heat of the coffee_ Rebeca entraba a trabajar con una sonrisa en los labios, se sentía especialmente contenta pues había hecho un examen de diez en la universidad, se sentía una genio. Al entrar se quitó la chaqueta que llevaba y la colgó en el perchero, acto seguido se anudó su delantal y cruzó la cocina hacia la cafetería.

Aveline, que justo había terminado su turno, se encontraba sentada en la barra esperando. Altaïr estaba atareado atendiendo a otros clientes, así que nadie iba a servirla, era extraño para Rebeca, pues podía servirse a sí misma lo que desease sin necesidad de esperar, pero allí estaba guapa y radiante sentada en el taburete mirando su reloj de pulsera.

— ¿Me puedes hacer un bocadillo? — preguntó la chica apoyando sus codos sobre la barra y sujetándose la cara con las manos y con una sonrisa dulce.

— Podrías haberlo hecho tu misma — le contestó sacando una barra de pan le muestrario de detrás de la barra. — ¿de jamón?

— Si, y prefiero que lo hagas tú. Nadie hace los bocadillos como Rebeca — dijo Aveline guiñándole un ojo.

Rebeca se dirigió a la cocina en busca del jamón, en su cabeza suplicaba a un ser superior en el que ni tan siquiera estaba segura de creer que Aveline fuera gay. Era absurdo, pero desde el primer día que ella había entrado en la cafetería, ya en las entrevistas, Rebeca se había sentido atraída por aquella belleza negra y exótica. No se trataba más que una tonta atracción que la llevaba de cabeza cuando coincidían en el trabajo.

En la cocina, apoyado sobre el mármol, se encontraba Ezio. El chico se reía de la situación, pues llevaba ya casi un año entero viendo a Rebeca comportarse de aquel modo cada vez que hablaba con Aveline.

— Tiene pareja, _bella regazza — _le recordó Ezio al ver salir a Rebeca de la cocina aún entonando en voz muy baja aquella canción de "se gay, se gay, se gay" y sin haber reparado tan siquiera en la presencia de este.

— No deberías estar ya trabajando — dijo Rebeca al oír lo que había dicho el chico. — Además, pareces sospechosamente feliz.

— Nah, entro en una hora — contestó con una sonrisa. — He venido para hablar con Maquiavelo.

Rebeca miró de reojo a su compañero de trabajo, siempre le recordaba aquel novio tontaina de Aveline y le chafaba sus fantasías. La chica prosiguió haciendo el bocadillo y trató de no mirar fijamente de nuevo a Aveline, quien seguía los movimientos de esta con la mirada.

Al terminar, Rebeca entregó el bocadillo a la morena y procuró mantenerse ocupada o por lo menos lejos de la chica pero la naturaleza extrovertida de la chica le jugó una mala pasada.

Una miga de pan había quedado pegada en la mejilla de Aveline, Rebeca se percató de esto y sin pensarlo alargó el brazo para limpiarle la mejilla. Aquel gesto quizás infantil resulto ser de lo más sensual, fue un movimiento lento y suave que hizo que las chicas cruzaran la mirada por un instante fugaz. Aquel momento dejó a Rebeca un poco trastornada, le encantaba aquella chica, pero era algo imposible, una relación platónica, no sentía amor por ella. La chica se encaminó a la cocina donde aún seguía Ezio, que comía tarta de manzana. Le tomó por los hombros, le miró fijamente a los ojos y le dijo:

— Tienes que prohibirme que me pasen estas cosas con Aveline.

— ¡Oh! ¡Ahora te quedan 7 horas de jornada laboral cachonda! — dijo Ezio riéndose de la desesperación de la pobre chica.


	7. Capitulo 7

**NA: Otro capítulo más, no sé qué decir… lo cierto Rea, es que es normal que quede forzado, lo que yo quería expresar es que Caterina solo quería echar un polvo, le hubiera dado igual que fuera el Ezio, el lechero o el cartero… no sé, tal vez si es poco realista, yo nunca le abro la puerta a un conocido en bata y me lo cepillo sin más, porque me haya levantado con ganas… Pero de todo habrá lol además Caterina parece de ese tipo de personas que si quieren algo lo toman sin más.**

La noche del martes fue el momento, la primera gran cita de Desmond y Lucy. El chico quería llevarla a un gran restaurante de lujo, darle el beso de su vida y hacer a aquella chica creer que podía darle la felicidad completa, pero para ser sinceros Desmond tenía poco dinero en el banco, menos en efectivo y una idea muy difusa de lo que deparaba el futuro. Como consecuencia a sus circunstancias la cita con Lucy sería en el kebab de la esquina, el mismo en el que él y Clay solían bajar a cenar y ver el futbol de vez en cuando.

A Lucy, que ya había deducido algo así, no le importaba en absoluto, es más estaba cansada de restaurantes de lujo, protocolos y no poder comer con las manos.

— Pues, me gusta — dijo Lucy cuando se sentaron en la esquina del bar Kebab en el que la música de Bollywood sonaba como banda sonora. El olor a salsa picante y a carne asada era algo abrumador, no era especialmente romántico, pero resultaba acogedor.

— Supongo que si — dijo Desmond algo cohibido. — ¿Todo bien en el trabajo?

Lucy rio, era una de esas risas absurdas que sueltas por no llorar, y seguidamente hizo una mueca como si el tema del trabajo fuera la peor de las conversaciones. En aquel instante el camarero fue a preguntarles y ella misma tomó la iniciativa de pedir por los dos dejando a Desmond un poco colgado.

— Referente al trabajo, no sé por dónde empezar a contarte — empezó a decir la chica algo desanimada por el tema. — El _Dunkin'Templars_ está casi en quiebra , han empezado a despedir a gente masivamente y no sé qué va a ser de la empresa en pocos meses.

— Vaya — dijo Desmond algo sorprendido, — entonces fui el primero de muchos ¿no?

— En efecto, si no fue Clay fue porque el finiquito de su despido es bastante más cuantioso — comentó Lucy asintiendo y cuestionándose si las gilipolleces que Clay había hecho hasta su despido no resultaban aún más costosas . Aquel gesto a Desmond le parecía adorable. — Solo estamos afectados especialmente en la ciudad, a nivel de carretera los _dunkin'Templars _van bien, pero en ciudad las teterías de _Saladino_ junto con el _Heat of the coffe_ nos están hundiendo.

La mano de Lucy reposaba sobre la mesa, Desmond se la tomó. No era un simple signo de afecto, ni un acercamiento de primera cita, Desmond intentaba hacerla entender que ocurriese lo que ocurriese, aunque una relación entre ellos no funcionase, él estaría a su lado.

— Pensaba que las teterías de _Saladino_ habían cerrado hace siglos — dijo el chico poco después intentando recordar la última vez que había visitado una tetería de dicha compañía.

— Oh, Desmond por Dios, ya sé que no se llaman teterías de _Saladino_, se reinventaron con eso del _té del imperio Otomano_ — dijo Lucy pensando que Desmond acababa de destrozar un momento súper romántico, pero sonrió al chico. — Tengo hambre, a ver cuando llega la comida.

Unos pasos más allá de aquel bar y once pisos más arriba, en un pisillo de a duras penas dos habitaciones y baño con una cocina pasillo, sentado en un sofá ahajado en frente de la pared con el portátil de Shaun, Clay escribía frenéticamente.

— Coge cerveza de la nevera, — dijo el rubio sin dejar de mirar la pantalla. — Y pásame una, me muero de sed. Cada día hace más calor, ya casi nos plantamos en verano y yo sigo sin recibir un cheque con mi finiquito.

Shaun asintió y se puso en busca de la mini nevera en la que debía haber cervezas. En aquel mismo momento los muelles de una cama empezaron a resonar y seguido de estos unos gemidos. El chico de las gafas se sonrojó ligeramente, se sentía algo incómodo.

— Ya empieza el concierto — dijo entre risas Clay. — Es que las paredes son de pladur ¡y se oye todo! Abajo tenemos a un violinista principiante, es una pasada, música para no dormir, el sueño de cualquier hombre moderno, pero nos pondrá en sintonía para las escenas épicas de la novela.

Shaun se sentía terriblemente molesto, acaba de conocer a Clay y estaba en su casa, por no contar que estaba oyendo fornicar a una pareja de desconocidos que gracias a dios jamás se encontraría en el ascensor averiado de aquel bloque de pisos tercermundista.

— ¿Cómo podéis vivir así? — dijo Shaun lavando el cristal de sus lentes. Él tampoco era que fuera rico, pero si tenía una calidad de vida superior a la que aquella vivienda les ofrecía a Clay y a Desmond.

— Supongo que a todo te acostumbras — contestó el rubio encogiéndose de hombros. Lo cierto era que a diferencia de Desmond, Clay nunca había tenido una economía boyante. Desde pequeño su familia sobrevivia como podía. En cierto modo aquello le parecía una ventaja, pues podía asumir cualquier situación con mayor serenidad que ninguna otra persona que conociese. — Uff ¿no tienes calor? Me estoy asando.

Dicho aquello Clay se quitó su camisa verde dejándola tirada por en medio, el chico de las gafas se sentó junto a Clay en aquel viejo sofá y rozó su pierna por encima. Aquel momento nada significativo para el rubio que estaba centrado en escribir lo que más tarde llamarían los críticos la escena homo-erótica más épica de la historia, para Shaun fue una especie de revelación. Los gemidos de aquella vecina, el calor y Clay le estaban resultando terriblemente excitantes. Shaun no podía dejar de mirar la nuca del rubio, desde el cabello y siguiendo toda su espina dorsal, y aquellos brazos de los cuales no se había percatado antes.

— ¿Qué opinas de esta frase? —preguntó Clay centrado en el trabajo. Se giró y le acercó el laptop a su compañero.

Las eróticas imágenes que describía aquel texto se grababan en la retina de Shaun, con la cara de él y Clay en aquel escenario histórico. El chico tragó saliva y trató de volver al trabajo, aún que en su mente estuvieran interpretando la más bestia película de la pornografía gay del siglo, en la vida real únicamente escribían una novela. En aquel momento Shaun agradecía que los pantalones se hubieran encogido en la lavadora, pues retenían a su pene quieto e inmóvil muy a pesar de su voluntad.

A la mañana siguiente Altaïr tenía el día libre, aún que recientemente el tiempo libre se había convertido en el tiempo para las responsabilidades por las que no te pagan. Ciertamente, Maquiavelo le había llamado para pedirle que se pasara por la casa de Al Mualim a investigar. Aquellas horas le resultaban algo dolorosas, pues no dejaba de ser su padre adoptivo, el hombre que le había enseñado a pensar y le había educado. Altaïr se sentía mal, ¿en qué clase de mundo vivía? Tener que investigar a su padre y maestro por un dichoso negocio.

Al llegar a la puerta de la casa abrió con su vieja llave y descubrió que nadie había pasado a limpiar en los últimos días, el polvo se amontonaba sobre los muebles y la casa parecía vacía por completo. Se preguntó dónde debía estar Al Mualim, ¿quizá en la biblioteca? El chico recordaba pasar horas allí con él, leyendo libros y recibiendo grandes lecciones que le habían enseñado a convertirse en el hombre que era. Incluso recordaba aquella tarde que había pasado con Abbas jugando al balón prisionero para luego recibir un sermón impresionante. El recuerdo de Abbas no fue menos agridulce que el que le causaba pensar en Al Mualim, no tenía una buena relación con su hermanastro desde hacía años.

Altaïr se movió por las estancias como un turista que acaba de llegar al aeropuerto, mirándolo todo con detalle. Apenas hacia unos días que se había marchado pero el sentía como si fueran años.

Al entrar en la biblioteca la encontró vacía. A duras penas quedaban libros, de los que quedaban se encontraban en cajas amontonadas. ¿Qué mierdas pasaba? Al Mualim se iba y nadie le había dicho nada. El chico estaba sumamente molesto, siempre tratado como un crio al que no se le dice nada, siempre aparte tratando de averiguar que esperaban de él.

Al acercarse a la mesilla junto a un globo terráqueo que ocultaba whisky en su interior, observó unos papeles que le llamaron la atención. Tras servirse un vaso del mejor whisky escocés y bebérselo de un trago, tomó aquellos papeles y los leyó con detenimiento. Parecían un informe médico que aconsejaba algún tipo de fármaco que Altaïr desconocía por completo. Se preguntó si Al Mualim estaría enfermo, pero cayó en la cuenta que bien podían ser recetas médicas de los hijos de Abbas. Aquellos mocosos encantadores siempre tenían alguna dolencia estúpida por la que su madre se preocupaba exageradamente.

El chico revisó de nuevo los papeles y se sorprendió al ver que pertenecían a Al Mualim y no a sus sobrinos. Altaïr decidió llamar a Aveline, a fin de cuentas ella estudiaba medicina, algún indicio sobre qué podían ser aquellos fármacos.

Se sentó en el escritorio de Al Mualim con el teléfono en las manos, primero dudó si llamarla al móvil o a la cafetería, en horario de trabajo la chica nunca cogía su móvil. Marcó el teléfono del _Heat of the coffe_, cruzaba los dedos para que lo cogiera directamente ella, pues no tenía muchas ganas de hablar con nadie, pero para su sorpresa una voz masculina bastante familiar fue quien contesto rápidamente. Era Malik, Altaïr se preguntó cómo era posible que lo hubiera cogido tan rápido, el protocolo era dejarlo por lo menos dos tonos antes de cogerlo, pero aquel tipo siempre lo cogía cuando le daba la real gana, era un capullo.

— ¿Está Aveline por ahí? — dijo Altaïr deseando no tener que dar más explicaciones y preguntándose cómo podía Malik tomar los pedidos con una sola mano.

— Ha salido, si quieres dejarle un recado — contestó.

— No, bueno, solo quería preguntarle una cosa, he estado en casa de Al Mualim y bueno, ya la llamaré más tarde. — No sabía por qué le estaba dando tantas explicaciones a Malik, siempre acababa haciéndolo y además estaba aquello que había dicho Connor ¿estaría Malik encaprichado de él y por eso era siempre tan cruel? No era precisamente una técnica de ligue fructífera.

— ¡Ay princesita! — exclamó Malik que sabía que cada vez que el chico tenía problemas acababa llamando a Aveline para contárselo. — ¿tanto te afecta asumir un cambio? Si necesitas algo sabes que puedo escucharte.

— No, capullo — dijo secamente Altaïr antes de colgar cabreado. ¡Qué técnica de ligue ni que porras! Lo que le pasaba a aquel tipo es que era idiota. En cierto modo tal vez se había hecho ilusiones de gustarle un poco a Malik. La mayoría de sus relaciones no pasaban de una noche, y le resultaba difícil abrirse a los demás, y aquel capullo engreído siempre había sido su compañero. Pero no tenía ningún sentido reflexionar sobre aquello, no iba a ningún lado.

El chico buscó en el directorio de su teléfono móvil el número de teléfono personal de Aveline, tal vez lo cogía si estaba fuera de la cafetería, tenía que preguntarle sobre aquellos fármacos.

Altaïr empezaba a arrepentirse de haber tomado aquel vaso de whisky, los tonos del teléfono resonaban ligeramente en su cabeza, en cuanto saliese de aquel lugar desayunaría decentemente.

— Malik me ha dicho que me habías llamado — contestó automáticamente Aveline al descolgar el teléfono. — ¿estás bien? ¿Ocurre algo?

—No, solo he bebido un poco sin desayunar, pero no es eso ¿Para qué se usa el haloperidol? — dijo Altaïr leyendo directamente de la receta médica. — Parece que se lo han recetado a mi padre.

— Bueno, no tengo aquí mis apuntes pero creo que es un neuroléptico — La voz de Aveline sonaba distante, la chica trataba de recordar con exactitud para que se usaba dicho medicamento. — Es un bloqueador de dopamina, se usa para diferentes cosas como la esquizofrenia paranoide, la ansiedad y el Huntington, siento no poder ayudarte más pero es lo único que puedo decirte ahora mismo.

Altaïr suspiró, cualquier enfermedad le sonaba a chino.

— Está bien, supongo que tendré que hablar con Abbas y preguntarle qué sabe él. — Aquello era precisamente lo que el chico quería evitar a toda costa, si no siempre podía tratar de hablar con Al Mualim aún que tampoco le hacía especial ilusión. — Gracias de todos modos Ave.

El chico colgó sin más, parecía que la vida no le daba un respiro.


	8. Capitulo 8

**NA: Uff con los exámenes y todo, este capítulo ha costado… es la patética existencia del estudiante universitario, supongo… también lo achacaré al calor que está haciendo.**

**Contestemos a Bird, lo cierto es que Maria no es un personaje en el que pensase… verás Hatsu, mi coautora, la detesta ( no sé por qué, dice chorradas sobre su OTP) y yo no he leído los libros ni jugado al Bloodlines así que no la conozco demasiado ( aparte de que es el gran amor de Altaïr) , así que no creo que aparezca con gran relevancia. Hatsu, además, me dejó claro que le resulta muy difícil no hacerle bashing y no estamos muy de acuerdo con este tipo de prácticas, un personaje puede tener mala suerte o no ser muy amado, pero de ahí a maltratarlo gratuitamente… **

Aquella mañana de domingo era calurosa, Desmond no se hubiera levantado ni a punta de fusil en otras circunstancias, pero tenía en su poder la receta de la tarta y las cosas habían ido perfectamente bien con Lucy a lo largo de la semana. Al salir de su cuarto se encontró a un feliz Clay tirado en el sofá, se había duchado y estaba envuelto en una toalla, sin nada más por vestido.

— ¡Tío! — exclamó Desmond al ver aquella escena que había visto tantas veces y nunca le había gustado. — En ese sofá nos sentamos todos, y tú estás ahí, en pelotas…

— ¿Qué? A esto se le llama convivencia — dijo el rubio sentándose y tapándose mejor con aquella toalla. — Toda nuestra ropa está en la secadora así que, no sé, tío, la toalla me parece lo más adecuado.

Desmond abrió la nevera y llenó un bol de leche, seguidamente sacó de un armario una caja de _Cheerios de colores_ y los vertió sobre el mismo bol. Clay miraba atónito la escena, con cara de circunstancia, pero el otro chico no se percató de ello hasta que se hubo sentado en el sofá y encendido aquel pequeño televisor que reposaba sobre el mármol de la cocina.

— ¿Cómo lo haces? Quiero decir que ¿cómo puedes? Se ponen primero los cereales y después la leche, es una ley del universo — dijo Clay a su amigo.

— Menuda chorrada, por cierto ¿tienes un horario de autobuses? — dijo Desmond metiéndose en la boca una cucharada de cereales. — Voy a casa de Ezio para probar la receta de la tarta de manzana del Edén.

— Deberíamos comprarnos un coche y no, no tengo ningún horario de autobuses — comentó Clay preguntándose por qué el buen Desmond, originario de clase media alta, tenía la mala costumbre de hablar con la boca llena. — ¿va Kadar? ¡Porque entonces voy!

En aquel momento el rubio arqueó las cejas y sonrió, haciendo que Desmond escupiera todo lo que tenía en la boca sobre el bol y empezará a reírse a mandíbula batiente.

— Pensaba que te estabas ligando al escritor — dijo Desmond una vez pudo hablar. — Y no, no nos vamos a comprar un coche como si fuéramos un matrimonio rancio que no sabe qué hacer las tardes del sábado y se van al concesionario.

—¿Shaun? ¿Shaun? ¿Shaun? — preguntó repetidas veces con diferentes entonaciones el rubio, sonrojándose un poco en el último Shaun que pronunció. Después imitando la voz del británico dijo — No creo que yo le interese lo más mínimo.

La secadora pitó y Clay se levantó y fue hacia la puerta de salida, pues al lado de esta se encontraba todo el espacio que tenían para la lavandería de la casa, abrió la puerta de la secadora, sacó unos calzoncillos negros y se los puso delante de Desmond, quien giró la vista para no ver dicha escena, preguntándose si realmente Clay tenía algún tipo de intención con Kadar, y qué esperaba de este.

En casa de Ezio, Alejandro el grande corría hacia el final de la escapada. Solo un salto más y huiría de aquella casa donde comía pienso a cambio de torturas inimaginables a las manos de una cría de humano, que no dejaba de acariciarlo nunca. En aquel preciso instante unas manos morenas, aderezadas con un anillo de metal, rodearon su panza y le levantaron incómodamente del estable suelo.

— Casi se escapa —dijo Yusuf sosteniendo a aquel conejo gordo de espeso pelaje blanco y con los ojos rojo sangre. Las miradas del conejo hacían a uno pensar que era maligno.

— Ya, qué lástima —contestó Ezio mirando la mascota de su hermano pequeño. — Hay cambio de planes, Anetta no nos deja usar la cocina, hay que avisar a Desmond.

— Podemos ir a casa de Altaïr — comentó Claudia que acaba de bajar las escaleras ataviada con uno de sus vestidos favoritos. Estaba tan atractiva con aquella falda de tubo y aquel escote en palabra de honor que a Yusuf casi se le caía la baba. — Yo le llamo para avisarle, a Altaïr ¡Eh!

Ezio resopló, su hermana era una acoplada pero al menos había tenido una idea decente. Yusuf entró en la casa y fue a dejar a Alejandro el grande sobre el regazo de Petrucio mientras el italiano llamaba a Desmond y después a Kadar.

Media hora más tarde Ezio, Claudia, Yusuf, Desmond y Clay desfilaban por la puerta del dúplex de Altaïr, que los miraba atónito. Cuando Claudia había llamado para preguntarle al chico si podía ir a su casa y hacer una tarta él había supuesto que serían ella y una o dos amigas, pero aquello era una cantidad descomunal de gente. Por fortuna, Connor había decidido pasar el fin de semana fuera junto con Achilles, por lo que no tendría que dar explicaciones a nadie. A pesar de sus pensamientos, el chico no dijo nada a Claudia, debía haber supuesto que ocurriría algo así. Siempre ocurrían cosas así.

— y ¿ahora qué? — dijo Desmond sacando aquella vieja libreta que había encontrado en la cocina del _Heat of the coffee_.

— Ahora, esperamos a que Kadar venga con los ingredientes — contestó Ezio estirándose en el sofá del comedor y dejando ir un bostezo. La noche anterior para la mayoría la había pasado con una chica que había conocido en un bar, pero la verdad es que la había pasado estudiando en casa, preocupado porque Caterina Sforza al cogerle el teléfono le había dicho que estaba muy ocupada y no tenía tiempo para sus "tonterías".

Altaïr se exasperó, o sea que aún no habían llegado todos. Aquello que más le angustiaba era que Kadar trajese a Malik, no quería hablar con él. Hablar con Malik supondría una reprimenda más por no haber llamado ya ha Abbas, y por no haber descubierto ya qué diablos pasaba con Al Mualim. El chico no quería más dolores de cabeza y Malik se traducía como una de las peores jaquecas.

Después de diez minutos, Yusuf ya había repartido todas las cervezas de la nevera y había servido en diferentes platos todos los embutidos que Altaïr tenía, sin pedir permiso, el timbre sonó. Debía ser Kadar.

El chico no sabía si ir a abrir o recluirse en su habitación y volver más tarde, tal vez le diría a Connor que él se había quedado dormido mientras un montón de avestruces entraban en la casa, se lo comían y bebían todo y causaban en caos absoluto. Pero Altaïr no podía sufrir la mentira, así que fue a abrir la puerta asumiendo que tendría que limpiar todo lo que se ensuciase y volver a comprar todo lo que se comieran aquellos tipos. Tener amigos significaba dar la cara por ellos, y si también suponía dejarles tu hogar y tu comida para que hicieran vete tú a saber qué, lo aceptaría.

Efectivamente, quien llamaba al timbre era Kadar, y venía con Malik, como el otro ya se esperaba. El menor de los hermanos Al-sayf saludó Altaïr amigablemente, con la admiración que siempre le había profesado, por otro lado el mayor estuvo un poco seco, aun que denotaba cierta preocupación por el chico, en especial por la charla telefónica que habían tenido.

Kadar se dirigió a la cocina con los ingredientes y después fue a pedir ayuda a Claudia para traer más bolsas del coche. Mientras tanto Altaïr y Malik se miraban en silencio al lado de la puerta, alguno de los dos debía empezar aquella conversación, pero por algún motivo ninguno de los dos lo hacía.

—¿Cómo estás? — empezó Malik tratando de romper el hielo de forma familiar, desvió la mirada mientras hablaba, quizás no había sido del todo correcto la última vez que habían hablado, pero lo cierto es que nunca sabia como hablarle a Altaïr. — ¿solucionaste ya aquello con Aveline?

—No, no quiero hablar de eso hoy — contestó en un susurro Altaïr, desde luego no era plan de hablar de todo aquello con toda aquella gente en casa. — No es el momento adecuado Malik y la verdad es que no se si quiero hablar de todo esto contigo.

La situación resultaba violenta, por lo que Desmond arrastró a Clay y a Ezio a la cocina con el pretexto de preparar los utensilios que precisarían. De todos modos desde la cocina se oía todo lo que decían.

— Ataïr, deja de ser tan arrogante — dijo Malik con una mueca en la cara. — Sé que desde el accidente no he sido muy amable contigo, pero trato de arreglarlo.

— Ya, respecto a eso… — Altaïr desvió la mirada hacia otro lado algo avergonzado.

— Ambos actuamos de forma estúpida, no es eso lo que siempre me ha irritado de ti — dijo Malik agitando la cabeza. — Sabes que aún me cuesta perdonarte, que no pensases en la seguridad de Kadar y bueno…

— Oye, no sé si algún día volveremos a ser amigos —contestó Altaïr con cierta amargura, — pero desde luego que hoy no es el momento, tengo la casa llena de gente, una jaqueca impresiónate y…

En aquel instante Claudia, Kadar y Yusf entraron en la casa, y Altaïr miró a Kadar y Claudia, después a Yusuf y seguidamente a Malik.

— Kadar, Claudia, confío en vosotros dos para que este — dijo Altaïr señalando a Yusuf, — y Ezio no causen un gran estropicio en mi casa. Saldré un rato, supongo que volveré antes de que os marchéis.

— Nosotros nos hacemos cargo de todo, hermano — contestó Kadar a Altaïr con una sonrisa afable.

Aquello puso de los nervios a Malik. El manco se esforzaba al máximo para evitar el rencor que sentía por Altaïr, pero no podía sufrir que su hermano pequeño aún le confiriese la admiración y el afecto de cuando eran chiquillos.

Altaïr entonces cogió sus llaves y su móvil de la mesa y se encaminó al ascensor. Malik le siguió, quería solucionar aquello. Demasiado tiempo había transcurrido, el orgullo no les había dejado y ahora él quería dejar atrás esta debilidad.

En vista de que su antiguo amigo no pensaba dejarle en paz, Altaïr cerró la puerta del ascensor abandonando a Malik frente a esta con cara de tonto. Si quería alcanzarle debía bajar rápidamente las escaleras de aquel edificio. Mientras aquel artilugio descendía los 15 pisos, el chico se reía apoyado en el espejo. Se estaba comportando como un crío, ambos estaban como jugando al escondite de la manera más infantil. Tras bajar del ascensor, Altaïr se sentó en el rellano del portal para ver aparecer en pocos minutos a un Malik cansado y sudoroso que había bajado las escaleras corriendo con la intención de pillarle.

— ¿Te das cuenta de que esto no dista mucho a nuestra infancia? — exhaló Malik una vez parado frente Altaïr. — Como cuando tú y Abbas me lanzabais barro y yo salía a perseguiros con intención de haceros comer un gusano de tierra.

— ¿Es que acaso quieres hacerme comer un gusano de tierra? — contestó el chico entre risas.

— No, no — contestó Malik entornando los ojos.

Los dos chicos empezaron a andar en silencio. ¿Qué sentido tenía todo aquello? Hacía cinco años que no se hablaban con amabilidad, cinco años desde que las temeridades de Altaïr al volante habían terminado y por algún motivo Malik ahora quería solventar lo que a los ojos del otro no tenía solución.

— Nunca me he disculpado como es debido — comenzó a hablar Altaïr, mirado al frente y sintiéndose algo avergonzado de su "yo" pasado.

—Y no creo que sea necesario, tú ya no eres el mismo Altaïr y por eso mismo quisiera dejar atrás el resentimiento… — dijo Malik angustiado, sin saber muy bien cómo expresarse —Pero no es fácil y que seas tan arisco no me ayuda.

Altaïr pensó en lo que le había dicho Connor, por algún motivo las palabras de su amigo se le metieron en la cabeza y empezó a reírse solo. Se imaginó a Malik diciéndole que si le trataba así de mal era porque quería metérsela hasta el fondo y lo veía como un imposible porque estaba enfadado porque nunca le visitó en el hospital. Pero Malik no era ese tipo de persona, él era un tipo formal y no hacía ese tipo de recriminaciones absurdas.

— ¿De qué te ríes ahora? — preguntó el manco al ver a Altaïr reír de aquel modo.

— De una chorrada que me ha venido a la cabeza, algún día puede que te lo cuente. — dijo Altaïr. — Vayamos a por un helado.


	9. Capitulo 9

**NA: este capítulo… hay un poco de fluffyness al final, mis más sinceras disculpas… pero era algo que quería hacer, se trata de la humanización y apología de personajes que parecen ser demasiado polarizados para mi gusto… no sé qué más decir… excepto que estoy cursi y bueno, espero no estar destrozando demasiado la historia. Jajaja, estoy muy cansada como para molestar más. **

— A ver si se lían estos dos de una vez ya — comentó Kadar una vez Altaïr y Malik se hubieron marchado. Con cierto interés Claudia lo miró, sintiéndose algo decepcionada al empezar a asumir que Altaïr ya tenía interés romántico en alguien. — Llevan con este rollo desde hace siglos, cuando se pelaron pensé que dejarían de mirarse del modo en que lo hacen, pero parece ser que es aún más fuerte la cosa.

La chica bajó la cabeza hacía el suelo para evitar que ninguno de los dos chicos se diera cuenta de aquella decepción que sentía, pero fue en vano. Yusuf se percató de todo y la tomó de la barbilla levantando su cara y le dijo:

— ¡Eh! no te pongas así, aquí todos te preferimos a Malik —. Intentaba animarla diciéndole chorradas, sabía que aquello funcionaba de vez en cuando con las chicas.

Claudia en aquel instante sonrió forzadamente y miró a Yusuf a los ojos, en principio deseaba arrancárselos por ser tan capullo y soltar aquella broma que le resultaba infinitamente sexista y absurda, pero se dio cuenta de la cicatriz que tenía en la cara. En aquel momento se preguntó sobre la vida de Yusuf, siempre haciendo bromas y siendo superficial con todo. Llevaba viviendo solo desde los diecisiete, pero seguía asistiendo a clases y trabajaba al mismo tiempo, lo que en cierto modo era admirable.

— ¿Cómo te hiciste esa cicatriz? — preguntó la chica acariciándole la cara.

— En una pelea callejera, ya sabes como soy — mintió el chico con una fingida sonrisa de orgullo. Aquella cicatriz tenía una larga historia, una que no deseaba contarle a Claudia en aquel momento, y tal vez nunca.

En aquel momento Kadar sentía ganas de intervenir e interrumpir aquel momento tan íntimo. Era su Claudia, por qué Claudia nunca cambiaba de parecer en el último momento cuando iba a gritarle a él. Pero en el último momento, justo antes de decir nada, pensó que era mejor marcharse a la cocina, llamar a Fiora y decirle lo horrible que era. Yusuf le estaba ganando una guerra que llevaban muchos años librando.

La chica se sonrojó y se apartó, hasta aquel momento no se había percatado de la poca distancia que había entre los labios del chico y de ella. Claudia se sentó en el sofá y se fingió tan desvergonzada como siempre.

— Pues vaya tontería, dejarse poner uno la cara así.

Yusuf pensó que por un momento casi se besan, y en como ella le había mirado. Sonrió, tal vez que a Claudia le gustase Altaïr era algo bueno, menudas chorradas se le ocurrían, ni que la idea de que ella le besase por despecho fuera algo estupendo.

Cuando Kadar entró en la cocina tuvo la necesidad de dejar el teléfono sobre la mesa que reposaba al fondo y si dirigió a aquellos tres chicos que parecían no tener la más mínima idea de cocina.

— No estáis midiendo las cosas que ponéis en el bol, ¿verdad? — dijo mirando el montón de harina que habían puesto y la manera en que la mantequilla era solo un trocito pequeño y encima sin fundir.

— Anetta jamás mide nada y sus tartas son estupendas — contestó Ezio encogiéndose de hombros.

— Anetta lleva siglos haciendo las mismas tartas — dijo en un suspiro Kadar mientras arqueaba las cejas — Si no sigues la receta al pie de la letra, no sabrás si se trata de la verdadera receta de la tarta de manzana del Edén.

El chico tomó la libreta que Desmond sostenía aún en las manos y empezó a pesar los ingredientes correctamente.

— ¡Tú! Clay, pela las manzanas — vociferó Kadar , pues le ponía nervioso estar trabajando mientras los otros chicos miraban. — Ezio corta las manzanas que él pele en forma de dado y tú Desmond mezcla esto hasta que se te caigan los brazos.

Bajo las órdenes de Kadar la tarta estuvo en el horno a los diez minutos, el chico tenía madera de "rey de las tartas". Mientras la tarta estaba en Horno y el moreno llamaba por teléfono a su amiga Fiora desde el recibidor de la casa, el resto estaban en el comedor charlando.

— ¿Es Kadar gay? — preguntó Clay curioso, que ya había intentado tirarle la caña al chico en dos ocasiones sin ningún resultado fructífero.

Ezio y Claudia se miraron con sonrisas cómplices y mientras él asentía ella le contestó de forma afirmativa.

— Yo creo que sí — dijo exactamente la chica. — Tal vez no eres su tipo.

— ¡NOOOO! — gritó Kadar desde el recibidor, pues lo podía oír todo. A pesar de este hecho, todo el mundo dedujo que decía que no a su interlocutor telefónico.

El rubio, totalmente decepcionado por no ser el tipo de aquel morenazo, fue a la cocina a mirar qué tal iba la tarta. A su espalda entró Kadar y le dejó clara su heterosexualidad.

— ¿Qué es Clay? — preguntó Ezio extrañado por la sexualidad del rubio. — Le tira la caña a Aveline primero, luego al escritor y ahora va detrás de Kadar.

Desmond suspiró, odiaba aquel tipo de preguntas ¿qué debía saber él de la vida sexual de su mejor amigo? Él prefería no saber nada.

— Lo único que no ha visto salir de su habitación son argonianos, y me temo mucho que es porque no existen — contestó esperando que la alusión a aquella raza típica de dragones y mazmorras no resultase demasiado friki para aquel ambiente. — Creo que no le gusta especialmente etiquetarse de ese modo.

De la cocina salieron en aquel momento Kadar y Clay con platos con trozos de tarta para cada uno de los presentes allí. El proceso había terminado, ahora solo quedaba probarla y ver si el resultado era el esperado.

— Está tremendamente buena — exclamó Desmond al morder aquel pedazo de tarta que parecía traída del cielo en las papilas gustativas del chico.

— Pero tú nunca has probado la tarta del _Heat _— replicó Clay dándole una colleja gratuita a su amigo y robándole una cucharada de tarta.

— No se parece en nada — dijo Ezio dejando su plato en la mesa, no iba a comer más. — La textura no es la misma.

— Tampoco la manzana sabe igual ¿verdad? — añadió Claudia dándole su trozo a Yusuf que ya se había comido su trozo.

— Pero hemos seguido las instrucciones al pie de la letra — dijo Kadar. — No es la receta de la tarta de manzana del Edén.

— Pasamos algo por alto — pensó en voz alta Desmond. Kadar se disponía a replicarle, pero el chico siguió pensando en voz alta y repasando todo lo que habían hecho y qué podía ser diferente a la tarta de manzana de la cafetería. — La receta se hizo toda con ingredientes que compramos en el supermercado, pero en las cafeterías no se compra material en el super, ¿no?

— Si usamos los mismos proveedores que usa Maquiavelo tal vez obtengamos una respuesta. — dijo Claudia, consciente de que el producto de cada empresa era diferente aún que pudiera parecer el mismo. — Creo que has planteado el error principal en la elaboración de la tarta.

— ¡Las manzanas! — Exclamó Ezio haciendo uso de la lógica. — Se llama tarta de manzana del Edén. No es la tarta del Edén, es por las manzanas del Edén.

Tras aquella intervención Desmond se quedó pensativo, ahora en silencio pensaba en las manzanas que había en el almacén del _Heat of the Coffee_.

— Claro, cuando hicieron el agujero en la pared — empezó a explicar Desmond — El tipo que entró probó las manzanas.

— En dicho caso necesitamos una factura de las manzanas que Maquiavelo compra para elaborar la tarta — añadió Claudia.

El plan era sencillo, el siguiente paso era encontrar una factura para rehacer aquella tarta y descubrir si realmente el secreto de la tarta de manzana del Edén eran las manzanas o no. En la cabeza de Clay, de todos modos, el único motivo por el cual la tarta de manzana del Edén estaba tan buena era que Maquiavelo le echaba un conjuro.

En otro punto de la ciudad Lucy subía en el ascensor hacia la que había sido su casa hacia unos meses atrás, antes de romper con Daniel Cross. Lo cierto era que la chica no deseaba volver allí por nada del mundo, pero aún habían cosas suyas en aquel ático que deseaba recuperar.

Daniel abrió la puerta con su aspecto habitual de playboy cretino, la chica enseguida recordó que era aquella pose la que había logrado conquistarla años atrás.

— Disculpa el desorden, la chica de la faena ha estado de vacaciones esta semana — dijo Daniel dejando entrar a la chica.

— Hay confianza de sobra, supongo — la voz de Lucy sonaba triste. — Enseguida recojo mis cosas, no te robaré tiempo.

El aspecto del piso era algo deplorable, aún que todo estaba bastante limpio había algún jarrón roto tirado por el suelo y algunas latas de cerveza sin alcohol desperdigadas por aquí y allá. Este hecho llamó la atención de Lucy, pero no dijo nada ¿Había dejado Daniel de beber? Su ruptura se había dado debido a la increíble adición que el chico sentía por las bebidas alcohólicas y que de vez en cuando suplía con cosas más fuertes, aquello había supuesto demasiado para la rubia.

— De todos modos quería hablar contigo y… — empezó a decir Daniel, su pose de playboy había desaparecido, casi se podía oler su inseguridad.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Lucy de una forma nada amigable, se sentía realmente incómoda en aquella situación.

— Podríamos ir a cenar y hablar — sugirió el chico algo inquieto por la seca reacción que la rubia acababa de tener con él.

— Estoy viendo a alguien, Dan. — dijo siendo un poco más dulce. — Quiero que nos llevemos bien, pero no estoy segura de que esto vaya por buen camino.

— Lo sé, sé que sales con ese pringado de Miles — contestó Daniel con algo de chulería. — Pero es por trabajo ¿no? me lo dijo Vidic.

— Claro, Dan. Desde luego, Desmond puede que solo sea un trabajo — dijo Lucy con una mirada al vacío.

— Entonces puedes quedarte, llamaré a alguien para que lo limpie todo y nos traigan la cena — empezó a decir Daniel con ansiedad. Uno de aquellos regalos que la esquizofrenia le había regalado, la ansiedad.

— A pesar de todo lo que digas Dan, ahora salgo con Desmond, no quiero cenar contigo— dijo la chica algo agobiada por la reacción de él. Se dirigió directamente a recoger las cosas que aún quedaban de ella en la habitación que había compartido con el chico y pudo oír como Daniel lanzaba cosas contra el suelo. Destrozaba el corazón de cualquiera, pero Lucy no podía soportar más aquella responsabilidad, ¿cuánto tiempo tardaría en dejar de romper cosas para empezar a romperla a ella de nuevo? ¿No podía haber controlado sus problemas con la bebida antes de que se marchase? Tenía que haberse marchado y decidido hacer su vida sola para que se diera cuenta de que iba en serio. La chica fue al comedor y reparó en la estantería. Allí estaba aquel libro, una edición antigua de los cuentos de Canterbury, lo habían comprado en una casa de subastas de Londres, había sido excitante pujar hasta que casi no sabían si podrían pagarlo. Lucy no sabía si llevárselo o dejarlo allí, era un regalo, pero también era un recuerdo de valor incalculable, en muchos sentidos.

— Llévatelo— dijo él al verla parada frente a la estantería, — no me sentiría nada mejor si me devolvieses ese regalo.

Ella se giró a mirarlo, no sabía qué decirle. Amaba aquellos recuerdos, pero no creía seguir amándole a él. Sonrió, se limitó a mostrarle aquella sonrisa amarga que le causaba saber que su relación no podía volver a ser lo que fue, cogió el libro y se dirigió a la puerta de salida.

— Nos vemos, Dan — dijo la chica, y se marchó.


	10. capitulo 10

**NA: nuevo capítulo… Rea Auditore, lo sé, lo de Lucy me cuesta digerirlo a mi misma que he ideado toda la pantomima. Parece que disfruto haciendo sufrir a mi querido Desmond, pero es que es tan mono cuando está triste… Hollowlikemysoul eres una hollow holloweardora, ¿por qué no te haces una cuenta de una vez? **

La mañana del lunes Altaïr se levantó tarde, de hecho se había quedado profundamente dormido pues al volver a casa el día anterior se había encontrado con un montón de cacharos sucios y un desorden brutal al que tenía que poner solución antes de que Connor volviese.

El día con Malik había sido divertido. Después de todo volvieron a pasar las horas como cuando eran adolescentes, hablando de filosofía y literatura, con bromas absurdas por en medio. Sentado aún en la cama, Altaïr sonrió pensando en ello, le había echado de menos.

Al salir de la habitación, vio en la mesa del comedor a Connor. El chico se encontraba dormido sobre sus apuntes de clase. La escena resultaba cómica, pues la babilla se le resbalaba de la boca e iba a hacer un círculo sobre la tinta del papel. No quiso despertarle y si dirigió directo a preparar algo para desayunar.

Al oír el movimiento en la cocina, por parte de Altaïr, el chico despertó.

— Te has levantado especialmente tarde hoy — dijo Connor al entrar en la cocina, también se dispuso a preparar Café.

—Sí, es que no he oído el despertador ¿Quieres unos huevos fritos? — contestó Altaïr en un gran bostezo. Connor Asintió, desde el día que Altaïr se había mudado trabajaban en equipo totalmente.

Connor en aquel momento recordó aquello que le había comentado su padre, si él heredaba el_ Dunkin'Templars_ y se fusionaba con el _Heat of the Coffee_ aquel genial equipo que formaban los dos juntos podía ser mucho más fructífero, y ya de paso podía intentar reconciliarse con su padre. Antes de mediar palabra la voz de Achilles sonó en su cabeza, el viejo le había dicho que no se fiase de nada de lo que le dijera Haytham, pero aún y con esas el chico sentía que quería darle una oportunidad. No era justo condenar a alguien sin más.

— Estoy aún un poco dormido, pero verás — empezó diciendo Connor sin saber bien cómo expresarse, una vez ambos se hubieron sentado a comer en la mesa de la cocina. — Hace unos días hablé con mi padre, como ya sabes es dueño del Dunkin'Templars… la cosa es que como heredero de la compañía podríamos trabajar en algún tipo de fusión con el Heat…

Altaïr dejó la tostada que estaba mojando en el huevo totalmente anonadado. ¿Los capullos de los Templarios querían enredar a Connor? ¿Era Connor quien trataba de enredarle a él? ¿Es que acaso la buena voluntad de Connor en relación a la vivienda era todo una trampa?

— Me tomaré esta supuesta invitación como que estás un poco dormido — contestó Altaïr algo molesto. — Creo que no tienes ni idea de que va toda esa mierda del _Dunkin'Templars_, o por el contrario estas tratando de tomarme el pelo.

— Pero, ¡escúchame Altaïr! — dijo Connor algo confuso por la directa negativa. — Con esta fusión podríamos llegar a más gente y en general por lo que hablé con Haytham es todo bastante positivo para el _Heat of The Coffee_.

—No, no tienes ni idea de que va este rollo — Altaïr negaba con la cabeza — El _Dunkin'Templars_ es algo más que un grupo internacional de cafeterías, Connor ¿Sabías que el padre de Ezio murió en un accidente de coche provocado por los templarios? Mi respuesta es no y siempre será no, si investigas un poco encontraras donde radica la rivalidad entre el _Heat of the coffee _y el _Dunkin'Templars_.

En aquel momento Connor se sintió algo mal, no comprendía qué podían haber hecho los templarios para parecerle tan desagradables a Altaïr.

— Está bien, supongo — dijo el chico algo avergonzado y encogiéndose de hombros, — no eres la primera persona que me habla así de Haytham y los suyos.

— No quiero hablarte mal de tu padre, ni tampoco quiero ponerte en su contra — dijo Altaïr calmadamente. — Solo es que no quiero trabajar con ellos, no me parecen de confianza y por tu bien te aconsejo, haz lo propio.

En la cafetería, Ezio fregaba la barra y distraía a Rebeca mientras Desmond debía investigar las facturas de la compra de material. Debía darse prisa pues Maquiavelo llegaría en cualquier momento, y nada excluía que La Volpe o Malik llegasen antes, pero lo que realmente preocupaba a Desmond eran las palabras que le había dedicado en aquella entrevista personal que le hizo al empezar a trabajar allí. Solo habían pasado dos semanas y ya estaba investigando de qué estaba hecha la tarta de manzana del Edén. No era para el _Dunkin'Templars_ por supuesto que no, era mera curiosidad, pero de todos modos él no creería algo así.

Entre los papeles de administración del buen hombre había de todo, pero no encontraba nada que dijera de dónde provenían las manzanas que usaban. La harina enseguida advirtió que era la del supermercado de la esquina, comprada a granel; el azúcar lo compraban a una azucarera de la otra punta del país y la mantequilla en una granja de las afueras de la ciudad, pero de las manzanas no había ni rastro de dónde venían.

En aquel momento Ezio dio una palmada fuerte, era la señal de que alguien iba al despacho. Lo más rápido que pudo, y sin poder soltar la libreta de cuentas que tenía en la mano, Desmond se ocultó entre aquel montón de cajas y un pequeño hueco que aún quedaba por reparar entre la perfumería y la cafetería. El chico suplicaba a un Dios, en el que no estaba muy seguro si creía o no, que no fueran los obreros que venían a tapar lo que quedaba.

— No, Juno estoy seguro de que quedan manzanas para toda la semana —. Parecía ser que Maquiavelo hablaba por teléfono. — Aun así, este viernes deberías traer más. Desde hace algún tiempo la venta se ha incrementado los sábados, viene gente a por tarta muchísimo más que antes.

Desmond hacia un esfuerzo por no hacer ni un solo ruido, aquella situación era de lo más incómoda.

— ¿El viernes traerás más manzanas, pues? — Desde su rincón Desmond podía oír como Maquiavelo buscaba algo en los cajones. ¿Y si era la libreta que él sostenía en sus manos? El chico sudaba mares allí acurrucado — Mira, no encuentro mi agenda de cuentas, pero el viernes a las doce traed más manzanas y listos.

En aquel momento la puerta del despacho se abrió, era Ezio.

— Perdón que incordie pero es que se me ha caído todo el café en el polo, así no puedo servir ni una sola mesa — La voz de Ezio sonaba exagerada y dramatizada, sin duda estaba fingiendo o se había tirado el café por encima a propósito. — Cogeré otro para hoy y no molesto más. , por cierto ¿Y Desmond?

— ¿Y Desmond? — repitió Maquiavelo completamente extrañado por aquella pregunta. — ¿Es que no ha venido a trabajar hoy?

—No, si, no, sí ha venido, lo que ha salido en su descanso y supuse que entraría por detrás, es muy buen trabajador ¿sabes?— dijo Ezio rebuscando en las cajas donde habían uniformes de la empresa. En aquel momento Desmond le tomó la mano pegándole un susto de muerte al pobre Ezio, por lo que casi grita. Pero Maquiavelo no estaba prestando atención a Ezio, seguía buscando en su escritorio su agenda.

— Creo que he olvidado mi agenda en el coche, enseguida vuelvo — dijo el hombre casi para sí mismo mientras salía del despacho.

Desmond le mostró la libreta a Ezio que miró hacia la puerta esperando el momento adecuado para sacar a su compañero de la sala.

— A la cocina ya, Rebeca no se molestará si fingimos preparar sándwiches para el mostrador — dijo Ezio en un susurro.

Demond asintió preocupado por si alguien los veía salir de allí juntos, dejó la libreta de cuentas bajo la mesa y tratando de pasar desapercibido se dirigió a la cocina pasando de rodillas por detrás de la barra. El otro chico fingió no ver a Desmond pasar a sus pies cuando el salió de la oficina, sonrió a Rebeca y con una compenetración casi perfecta abrió la puerta de la cocina antes de que lo hiciera Desmond con su cabeza.

Cuando los dos estuvieron en la cocina, a Desmond no le dio tiempo a levantarse del suelo cuando Rebeca abrió la puerta para comentarle algo a Ezio. El italiano se puso nervioso al notar el ruido de la puerta tras de sí, de modo que cogió la mano de Desmond y la colocó sobre su cadera, haciendo que este se sintiese infinitamente incómodo.

Rebeca miró a Desmond y después a Ezio, y luego volvió de nuevo a mirar a Desmond para seguidamente mirar a Ezio, completamente boquiabierta.

— Eh, chicos — dijo la morena sintiéndose algo avergonzada por la escena. — No quiero saber lo que estáis haciendo, pero en el trabajo no.

— Tranquila _bambina_, no volverá a pasar — contestó Ezio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja completamente forzada. — A sido un arrebato de pasión de Des, ya sabes que nadie puede resistirse a mis encantos.

Rebeca negó con la cabeza con los ojos cerrados, se dio la vuelta y volvió al trabajo. La mirada de Desmond era asesina, no se le habría ocurrido a su colega nada mejor como, "se me ha caído un pendiente de estos gays que llevo" o "Desmond se ha roto una pierna y no puede levantarse". Nada más creíble, él tenía una novia rubia, dulce, guapa, lista y perfecta, qué mierdas un arrebato de pasión y encima con un tío.

— ¿En serio, Ezio? — dijo el chico poniéndose en pie y empezando a preparar sándwiches de atún.

— ¿Has visto su cara? Yo creo que se lo ha creído — dijo el otro riendo y cogiendo la mayonesa y poniéndola sobre el pan. — ¿Qué has encontrado?

Desmond le contó que no había nada que encontrar, pero había escuchado que el viernes a las doce de la noche su proveedor pasaría por allí con un cargamento de manzanas para tarta. Establecieron en aquel momento, que el viernes tenían una tarea pendiente para antes de irse de fiesta.

Cerca de la hora de cerrar la cafetería, Claudia estaba aún sentada en un rincón con su portátil terminado de hacer correcciones ortográficas a un trabajo de la universidad cuando Aveline se acercó a ella y cogió con afecto el hombro de la chica.

— Claudia, me gustaría cerrar pronto — le comentó a la italiana con una sonrisa amable. — Connor ha salido antes para encargarse de un par de cosas y me gustaría poder recogerlo todo ya.

Claudia asintió, guardó documentos y apagó su ordenador rápidamente.

— Deja que te ayude — dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a coger la escoba de la cocina.

En aquel preciso momento Yusuf entró en la cafetería, venia corriendo. Lo extraño es que lejos de llevar aquellas ropas estrafalarias de siempre iba con un traje negro, pajarita y el pelo completamente repeinado. Claudia pensó que no se parecía para nada al Yusuf que ella conocía, era sumamente raro, casi parecía su hermano gemelo maligno.

— Uff aún no habéis cerrado, menos mal — dijo el chico sentándose en un taburete de la barra. — Ponme un café triple anda, que tengo que entrar a trabajar en un rato.

— Trabajas en el Nicolo Polo, en ese restaurante también sirven café ¿sabes?— contestó Aveline que seguía fregando mesas.

El Nicolo Polo era un restaurante de cinco tenedores que poca gente podía permitirse, allí el protocolo y las buenas formas estaban por encima de los limites habituales. No era un lugar en el que cualquiera encajase a la perfección.

— Pero allí no lo sirven con tanto encanto como en el _Heat_ — dijo Yusuf siendo zalamero, todas las noches que le tocaba trabajar hacia lo mismo.

Claudia dejó la escoba a un lado y se dispuso a preparar aquel café, aquello sorprendió al chico muchísimo, la habitual Claudia le hubiera dado un escobazo y gritado "prepáratelo tú, no ves que Aveline está ocupada". Es que ¿acaso estaba tan triste por lo de Altaïr que había perdido su mal carácter?

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí? — preguntó el chico a Claudia cuando esta le dio el vaso de cartón con un café recién hecho por ella.

— Servirte café, no puedo vivir sin ti — dijo la chica en broma y tomando de nuevo la escoba.

Fue entonces cuando Yusuf agradeció aquel color de piel oscuro, que tantos problemas le traía en los aeropuertos, y que ahora cubría el sonrojo de su rostro. Ojala Claudia no pudiera vivir sin él, se sentía tonto de solo pensar en aquello.

— Entonces supongo que tendré que acompañarte a casa, un héroe debe cumplir sus responsabilidades — bromeó Yusuf para evitar que ella o Aveline se diesen cuenta de sus verdaderos pensamientos.

Aveline ya había casi terminado de limpiarlo todo, pero Claudia aún no había barrido, de modo que le quitó la escoba de las manos a la italiana y dijo:

— Si, si, si, venga idos a coquetear a otro lado.

En aquel momento fue Claudia quien se sonrojó. Como se notaba bastante, se giró a recoger todas sus cosas y empezó a pensar en cosas que la enfadaban, como Alejandro el grande correteando por su habitación, Duccio llamándola de nuevo por teléfono y diciéndole que quería volver con ella…

Yusuf la ayudó a recoger sus cosas, fingiendo que no le importaba lo más mínimo lo que Aveline acababa de decir, y salieron hacia fuera. Caminaron hacía el barrio en que vivía Claudia, donde también se encontraba el Nicolo Polo, charlando banalidades y riéndose de bromas absurdas.


	11. capítulo 11

**NA: algunas veces cuando escribo pierdo la noción del tiempo, el espacio y la realidad, y me siento envuelta por la trama de manera que me convierto en un pequeño Dios que es capaz de hacerlo todo posible o imposible. No sé por qué he creído que esta es una fantástica nota de autora para un capítulo al azar de un fanfic… espero que os guste este capítulo. **

Connor había salido algo temprano con el único fin de visitar a su abuela. Tenía que encontrar información sobre su padre y entre las cosas de su madre encontraría algo, seguro. Zio había sido esposa de Haytham durante al menos un año, algo debía de saber.

Su abuela vivía en las afueras, en un barrio residencial en el que solo vivía gente de su raza, a Connor le resultaba algo extraño visitar aquella área y encontrarse con casi todos sus familiares y conocidos. Desde que tenía memoria, Connor había vivido en el centro de la ciudad y no allí, siempre se preguntó por qué motivo su madre se había alejado de aquella zona.

Al llegar a la puerta de aquella casa se encontró con su primo, Kanen, estaba rodeado de otros conocidos que lo saludaron efusivamente y le invitaron a una cerveza. Pero al chico no le interesaba lo más mínimo quedarse a charlar, tenía la voz de Altaïr en su cabeza y aquella forma tan fría en la que había reaccionado cuando le había propuesto la fusión de las compañías aquella mañana.

— ¿Qué te trae por Aquí? — preguntó su primo al abrir la puerta de la casa.

— Necesito mirar algunas de las cosas de mi madre — dijo Connor algo preocupado por no ver a su abuela por ningún lado. Aquel lugar olía a tarta y le recordaba a una época en la que cada fin de semana su madre lo llevaba a visitar a la familia. — ¿Y la abuela?

— Ha salido a pedirle algo a la vecina, estaría preparando la cena.

— Subiré arriba a la buhardilla, — añadió Connor. Quería saludar a su abuela, pero necesitaba saber si aquello que Altaïr había insinuado era cierto. Necesitaba saber si las manos de su padre estaban manchadas de sangre. — Saludaré a la abuela cuando termine, dile que he venido.

Kanen asintió. Al recibir aquella afirmativa por parte de su primo, Connor subió las escaleras a prisa hacía el desván. Al entrar en aquella habitación el polvo se le metió en la nariz y el chico estornudó, odiaba aquel lugar. Cuando era pequeño Kanen siempre se escondía allí cuando jugaban al escondite, resultaba engorroso y siempre acababan saliéndole pequeñas ronchas en la piel por culpa del polvo. En un rincón había una gran pila de libros del colegio, acumulados durante años, probablemente allí estaban los suyos, los de Kanen, los de su madre y los de todos sus hermanos. Era en el rincón opuesto, en un arcón de madera, donde Connor creía que encontraría las respuestas que buscaba.

Abrió el arcón y sacó de allí varios ficheros y carpetas. En la primera carpeta encontró un fajo de dibujos hechos con poca gracia por un Connor de cinco años, y entre aquellos dibujos una pluma y la placa de identificación de la policía de su madre. Zio siempre guardaba sus horribles dibujos con las cosas del trabajo, y siempre llevaba alguno con ella para mostrarlo con orgullo a sus compañeros de trabajo. Aquello era algo que a Connor le daba mucha vergüenza recordar, en especial cuando se encontraba con algún amigo de ella y se lo decían a modo de anécdota.

Pasó los siguientes veinte minutos observando aquellos ficheros sin encontrar nada relevante, todos aquellos papeles eran de anotaciones de ella sobre cosas cotidianas, los papeles del divorcio y un montón de documentos que llevaban a pensar que había habido una larga disputa entre Haytham y ella para su manutención. Connor se rio para sí mismo, después de los años el tipo de presentaba con todas aquellas palabras amables y no había sido capaz de pagarle una mísera pensión a su madre para que pudiera darle de comer. Aquel tipo le parecía patético, había esperado a la muerte de Zio para enviarle dinero, como si sintiera culpable de su abandono. El chico volvió a revisar el arcón, allí solo quedaban sus diarios de investigación, dudaba encontrar nada sobre su padre allí, pero la curiosidad por saber más sobre el trabajo que ejercía su madre le pudo.

El primer diario que encontró era una investigación sobre corrupción municipal. Le resultó infinitamente aburrido, recordaba vagamente que aquel caso había salido por televisión y como se había enfadado brutalmente por la cancelación de sus dibujos animados favoritos. Connor se sonrojó al recordar aquello, todos los niños lo hacen alguna vez, pero a menudo él quería olvidarse de cómo había sido de niño.

El siguiente caso era una investigación algo más seria, algo sobre un grupo que traficaba con armas, un trabajo que se llevaba a cabo con varias unidades de diferentes bloques de policía. No parecía haber llegado a ningún lado, pero en varias ocasiones nombraba a un tal Edward, Giovanni Auditore, la familia Al Sayf , a los templarios y en especial, y subrayado, a Haytham Kenway.

Gran parte de los textos de Zio eran frios y meramente analíticos, pero después de nombrar a Haytham en el diario la primera vez, estos se tornaron un poco más personales. Connor leyó para sí lo último escrito en aquel diario:

"_Después de hablar con Achilles solo necesito reunir algunas pruebas. No estoy segura de querer saber la verdad, me gustaría pensar que Haytham y los suyos no están detrás de todo esto. Los Al'Sayf saben algo más que no están contando, pero quizás si confíen en Giovanni._

_El problema básico está en conseguir pruebas incriminatorias, si solo pudiera acceder a las cuentas reales de las empresas de Haytham al menos podría inculparlos por blanqueo de dinero."_

Aquello hacia cobrar más sentido a las palabras de Altaïr, pero no terminaba de desvelar lo que realmente ocurría. Lo que si quedaba claro es que muy probablemente el _Dunkin'Templars _no era más que una máscara. Connor entendía perfectamente a su madre con aquello de no estar seguro de querer saber la verdad, después de todo Haytham era su padre.

En aquel momento Kanen apareció por las escaleras de aquella estrecha trampilla, traía un par de cervezas frías.

— La abuela dice que hoy cenas y duermes aquí y no trates de contradecirla, que ya sabes cómo se pone, — dijo el chico dándole una de aquellas cervezas — ¿has encontrado algo?

— No, lo cierto es que no he encontrado nada, — contestó Connor guardando los diarios y todo lo demás nuevamente en el arcón — de todas maneras no sé muy bien que pretendía encontrar, ha sido una tontería.

Connor bajó con su primo a saludar a su abuela y ayudarla a preparar la cena, aquella noche terminaría como una cena familiar más. Aquella era su familia y no Haytham Kenway por muchos genes que hubiera heredado de él.

En casa Altaïr sostenía el teléfono inalámbrico mientras miraba a un horizonte en la pantalla de su ordenador. En su cabeza la duda de si llamar o no llamar a Abbas, para conocer el estado de Al Mualim, no dejaba de atorméntale. El chico había pasado toda la tarde buscando información acerca de que podía ser aquella extraña medicación.

Por fin se armó de valor y empezó a marcar el número de teléfono de casa de su hermano.

— Hola — contestó al otro lado del hilo telefónico la dulce voz de Lucille, la esposa de Abbas — ¿Quién es?

— Soy Altaïr, ¿puedo hablar con Abbas? — preguntó el chico deseando que no estuviese en casa y poder colgar. Algo muy absurdo, desde luego, para empezar eran las diez de la noche y para más inri había llamado él.

Lucille asintió y le pidió que aguardara al teléfono. El pobre chico se sentía idiota hasta por sus propios pensamientos.

— ¿Qué quieres? — Preguntó Abbas de la forma más estúpida que cualquier ser humano podría usar —. Sé breve, no estoy de especial humor para tus tonterías, Altaïr.

— Solo quería saber qué le ocurre a padre — dijo Altaïr preocupado —. Pasé por casa y estaba todo vacío, él no estaba y no me habéis dicho nada.

El mal humor de Abbas iba en aumento, si Altaïr lo hubiese podido ver, estaba rojo encendido de ira.

— ¡Que Qué le pasa! — Abbas empezó a gritar por el auricular —. Tu padre adoptivo tiene una jodida enfermedad mental y tú te marchas de casa y te enteras ahora porque "pasaste por casa". Vivías con él, no lo viste venir y cuando las cosas se torcieron ahuecaste el ala ¡Capullo!

Abbas colgó el teléfono dejando a Altaïr con la boca abierta. Realmente se daba cuenta de que la había cagado, pero ¿por qué Abbas siempre tenía que tratarle de aquel modo? Él solo había hecho aquello que Maquiavelo le había recomendado, cómo podía no haber visto que Al Mualim tenía una enfermedad mental.

El chico se sentía como la última mierda del planeta. Pensó en llamar a Aveline, pero luego recordó que precisamente aquel día cumplía cinco años con su novio y no podía estropearle el momento. Repasó su listín telefónico pensando que no quería llamar a Malik, no quería después de todo molestarle, ahora que se habían reconciliado, para contarle que la había cagado completamente. Pero al mismo tiempo necesitaba las sabias palabras de un amigo y sabía que las palabras de Ezio serían "las cosas malas pasan" y sonreiría, haciéndole sentir fatal.

Llamó a Malik. Le costó varios minutos decidirse, no sabía bien que le diría, no quería que él también le echase un sermón sobre la responsabilidad. Para sorpresa de Altaïr, Malik no hizo alusión a la responsabilidad, tampoco a los deberes de un hijo, ni a que fuera cuidadoso. Lo único que le dijo fue que en cuanto terminase de cenar iría a verle.

Cuando Malik llegó, Altaïr no estaba tan nervioso. Había cenado y se había duchado lo cual le había relajado un poco y sobretodo le había ayudado a pensar. Se sentaron en el sofá a hablar de todo lo sucedido.

— Ya estoy mejor — dijo el chico acaloradamente, molesto por lo que Abbas le había dicho. Inconscientemente se acercaba a Malik —. Se le había ido la pinza, pero no supe verlo. No es mi culpa, no creo que yo me fuera solo porque pensase que me iba a traer problemas, hice lo que me dijo Maquiavelo.

— Lo sé —. Malik, que no sabía exactamente qué decirle no se dio cuenta del acercamiento de Altaïr y trataba de darle la razón —. Las enfermedades mentales son complicadas, no puedes saber qué es normal y qué no en la mayoría de casos, y menos si el enfermo no pide ayuda.

Los chicos estaban muy cerca uno del otro. Altaïr se quedó por un momento mirando a los ojos del otro y se sintió algo tenso, tenía ganas de lanzarse sobre los labios de Malik. Aquello rompía con todo el credo que tenía formado sobre no salir con gente del trabajo, pero no podía soportarlo más. De cualquier modo a Malik lo conocía de mucho antes de que ninguno de los dos empezaran en el _Heat of the Coffee_.

Justo en aquel momento en el que el chico se disponía a besar a su amigo, este se levantó del sofá y fue a la cocina a por una cerveza.

— ¿Quieres tú una cerveza? — preguntó Malik amablemente y después se tomó el lujo de bromear —. Vas a tener que abrírmela tú, así que me conviene ser bueno contigo.

—Psee — contestó Altaïr que se sentía algo frustrado. Se levantó y fue a ayudar a Malik a abrir las cervezas que había cogido de la nevera.

Malik se quedó mirando cómo Altaïr abría aquellas botellas de vidrio, había intentado besarle. Después de tanto tiempo, de lo mucho que le había costado olvidarle. Ahora ya no sabía si sentía algo por él o si sentía nostalgia de aquel sentimiento que había albergado hacía tanto tiempo.

— Sabes… el día antes de lo del accidente pensé que quería pedirte salir — dijo en un arrebato de sinceridad —. Es irónico, porque sabes que siempre me han gustado las chicas, pero estuve muy encaprichado contigo.

— Si, me acuerdo de Leila — dijo Altaïr con aquel "estuve" en la cabeza, menuda decepción. Le entregó una cerveza a su amigo y dio un trago a la suya —. Era muy guapa, nunca me contaste por qué lo dejasteis. Supongo que yo fui el motivo.

— En parte, pero siempre pensé que tenías un rollo raro con De Sable, a pesar de que siempre ha salido con aquella chica ¿cómo se llamaba? ¿María?

Altaïr casi escupe su cerveza.

— Ni de coña — dijo el chico recordando que Roberto de Sable trató de besarle el día del accidente —. Estos arrebatos de sinceridad tuyos me dan un poco de grima.

Malik se disculpó en un ataque de risa, se imaginaba a Roberto de Sable, tan alto y masculino, lloriqueando porque Altaïr le había rechazado.


End file.
